Regretful Silence
by NeverThink
Summary: Sequel to Everything Is Signifcant. Alex begins to regret staying with Gene, finding it hard to juggle their new relationship, the job, and the girl in the corner of her eye. Gene/Alex. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or it's characters, the BBC does.
1. Chapter 1

_**You're probably thinking that this is an extremely quick sequel to Everything Is Significant, but I've just recently discovered that I missed coming on the computer and writing fics. I also write stories anyway, so I thought I'd just make a start and before I knew it I was ready to post! So thanks for reading, please enjoy! xxxNTxxx**_

Everything was hunky-dory. Ray and his new love interest, Carly, were getting along quite well and managing to convince the station that it wasn't just another one of his 'birds'. He actually liked this one – it had been at least 2 months. Chris had finally admitted to Alex in private that the money he was saving up wasn't for a boat like everyone thought (even though they also thought this highly unlikely and stupid). It was for something much more important and Shaz-related. As for Alex herself, her new relationship with Gene was suiting her just fine.

So apparently love really was in air for the coppers of Fenchurst East.

Although, on a day like this, no one would've known. Everyone was snappy (especially the Guv) and tired (especially his DI). It had been a long night interviewing suspects and collating statements concerning a recent drugs-bust. According to these particular suspects, no one knew who was in charge, who organised it or where the drugs had come from. And, of course, they were ALL 'at the wrong place at the wrong time'. Stupid puppets putting on a show. Gene wasn't having any of it. He'd done plenty of banging heads together; his way of policing never failed – if only he was able to do so. But Alex had kept complaining about 'ethical issues'.

"Bolls, I don't give a shit as long as we get a result." He sniped as they exited the interview room.

"And I don't appreciate you calling me Bolls, but there you go." She muttered under her breath. "When you're in a cell being charged for the murder of one of our detainees, I hope you'll reflect on this little conversation of ours, hmm?"

With a grunt, the Guv forced open the CID doors and headed straight for the comfort of his office. After all, that was where the whiskey was kept. Alex suppressed a sigh and moved towards her desk, trying to configure happier thoughts. In fact, she could think of happy thoughts right now. She sunk her head down on her desk, a little smile crawling onto her face as she remembered how her morning had started…

_A rather pleasant dream had left Alex in a cold sweat as she awoke with sudden gasps for breath. Just another nightmare about Layton that ended with the bullet heading towards her and her daughters voice coaxing her back home. But she had made her choice, and she was sticking with it. These… these dreams were just her imagination telling her to come home, but she knew as well as anyone that it was impossible. No one survived a bullet to the head. No one. So, calming herself down, Alex ignored the clown in the corner of her eye as it yelled her name in an impatient grate. The first thing she'd noticed as her eyes had whipped open so suddenly was the ceiling. Now she found herself staring at it, trying to remember everything that had happened before. It had all started such a long time ago – the murders; the insane cop-killer; Gene Hunt – and now everything was over, she'd finally made a decision. She would battle her problems. As usual. To do this, though, she had to give in to the one that was staring her right in the face. Alex turned for comfort in her bed. There it was again, that problem, staring her in the face._

_He was asleep, probably having nice dreams about the night before. Alex was surprised that she hadn't as well, but nightmares followed her round. She tried to creep out of bed without disturbing him, he only murmured and stirred slightly but returned to his soft snores. Alex smiled. When she'd first arrived here, she never would have pictured this. The rest of her early morning was spent staring at his face. Watching his lids flicker until finally they fluttered open almost angelically. He frowned, looked about, then nodded, lifting himself slightly and propping his weight up by his elbows._

_Before going to work, they watched telly together. They ate breakfast and did all of the couply things that couples do. So strange. And all the time, Alex could see in the corner of her eye – she was being haunted by the image of Molly, stood with clear disappointment on her face. But Alex smiled. How could she not? This was so surreal and magical. Then he broke the spell._

"_Time we were off."_

Alex snapped back into reality as she heard Gene yell his throat sore at Chris. The poor DC backed out of his office and practically ran to his desk, making gestures with his hands. Shaz giggled, giving him a playful slap on the wrist. Ray sniggered, but other than that it was silent. Alex stared mournfully at the Guv's domain. Why was he being like this? Everyone was annoyed, everyone wanted a result but he had to take it to the next level, he had to blame it on everybody except himself. She guessed, that's what stress did to you. Being the team leader for so many years, there was to be a moment of complete weakness. But everything they'd done this morning, the chatting and laughing and kissing, where had that gone? Where had Gene's love for life gone? Did it vanish as soon as he opened the station doors? It was so easy to go from 0 – argument with him. They had to be careful what words they used; one slip up and suddenly it's no longer playtime.

Although it didn't help that the suspects were being difficult either. Ten interviews and not one breakthrough. They'd all be charged with wasting police time, especially if they did know what was happening. The drugs-party CID had raided yesterday was only small, something bigger was on it's way. It was only a matter of finding out the culprit and hitting the target before it's even out.

Shaz walked over to Alex at this point.

"Hey, ma'am." She smiled soothingly. "You look tired, you want some caffeine?"

"Oh, yeah, please." Alex nodded approvingly. "That'd hit the spot, thank you Shaz. Umm… before you go, I would like a word please."

"Sure." Shaz looked baffled but pleased as she grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and pulled it up beside Alex. "What you wanna talk 'bout?"

"Men." Alex waved a hand randomly. "I mean… who understands them? One minute they're giving you hugs and telling you that you're all theirs. The next… they're ranting and raving about the place, causing all sorts of commotion and upset."

The young WPC nodded slowly, a smirk on her lips.

"Some of them…" She answered, glancing at Gene's office. "But my Chris isn't like that. He'd always sweet… well, not when he's with Ray… but he never shouts, at least."

"Hmm." Alex mused. "Yes, he is a good catch, that one. Good for you. Uh… just a question."

"Yeah?"

"How serious are you about Chris?"

Shaz looked about, making sure that no one was listening. She had a long stare at Chris and when she was finally relaxed that he wasn't ear-wigging, she leaned in close to Alex. "I think he's so amazing! I really wanna see him all the time, you know, like forever."

Alex smiled. "That's good. Off you go, I want my coffee."

Shaz moved away, the biggest grin on her face. Chris looked over, his quizzical look hovering with slight indignation. Alex shook her head and mouthed 'not said a word' and he nodded happily, continuing to listen to one of Ray's fascinating stories about Carly.

*****

The kettle was boiling, the loud noise doing a good job at keeping Alex awake. She was so very tired, that dream had woken her extremely early but she couldn't get back to sleep afterwards. And now the station was stuck in bad atmosphere, she would've liked nothing better than to just close her eyes for a while. And then the kettle finished boiling, clicking to tell her so. She lifted her tired head and poured the water unsteadily.

"Good idea, I'll have a brew."

She was so shocked by Gene's sudden entrance and loud voice that her already unstable grip on the kettle loosened slightly and some of the water dripped onto her wrist. She cursed loudly, dropping the kettle onto the side and gripping her burn. Gene was immediately at her side, grabbing her arm and shoving her wrist under the cold water tap. His own hand rubbed her wound, as if it would magically heel it. It still stung, his gentle touch making her wince but she didn't care. It was welcome.

"What you doin', pourin' red hot stuff all over y'self?" He didn't seem snappy but still managed an annoyed tone.

"I wasn't…" Alex shook her head. "I'm just tired, I wasn't expecting you to come in here, I… you startled me, that's all."

"Right, well." He finished caressing her burn and let go. "Look after y'self, okay? We still need you for the investigation."

"Sure." She nodded. Gene looked at the red mark on her wrist and grimaced. "What?"

"You want a bandage or something?" He said thoughtfully, moving over to a seemingly untouched cupboard. "Got loads. Never need 'em."

"Oh, health and safety." She smiled weakly, trying to make conversation. "Well, at least this has cheered you up."

"'scuse me?"

"Uh, you were a little… upset earlier, weren't you?"

"And you think this has made me better?" He scrutinised her with a look, throwing the unwrapped bandage at her. She caught it and frowned.

"I didn't mean…"

"Seeing you getting hurt don't cheer me up, Bolly." He continued, walking past her swiftly and pouring himself a drink. "In fact, I might end up banning you from this room if you're gonna do that again."

Alex laughed and shook her head. "No thank you, don't want to do that again." And then she watched his face. It was hard, stony, unhappy. He was still stressed out; she had to find some way of letting him unwind. "Gene, I want to take you out somewhere tonight."  
"Int that my job?" He furrowed his brow. "You know, bein' the man an' all."

"Well, yes." She nodded. "But… you need to relax for once. I think you're under a lot of… pressure." She was careful to choose the right words that wouldn't anger him. "Although if a meal doesn't tickle you fancy… I'm open to your suggestions…"

Apparently her offer didn't tempt Gene, or maybe he hadn't fully understood because he simply shrugged past her and moved towards the doorway. "What'll make me happy, is banging up these idiots and bringing in that bastard drug dealer before the city is riddled with it."

Alex nodded with disappointment and followed him out into the office, watching as everyone seemed to look up when they entered. No one had really been too fussed when it had finally come out that Alex and gene were together (it had already been rumoured after the kiss beforehand anyway). Although Shaz did tend to perk up a bit and grin at them whenever they were publicly seen together. She would look at Chris and nudge him, he would smile back and look into her eyes… very recently Chris had confided in Alex that he'd been saving up for son long to buy Shaz an engagement ring, but didn't quite have enough yet. And Shaz didn't seem to notice that he only ever had one pint of bitter in the pub at nights, sometimes none. Usually he'd drink his spends away, but he was extremely committed to this operation.

"Right, I want names and I want them now." Gene growled. "Chris, gimme the files."

"Right you are, Guv." The slow DC nodded, handing them over. "Got some right names there, some we've already copped an' that. Then there's some ugly blokes an' one bird – I mean, woman."

"Great." Gene mused. "Well they're already banged up, we've already spoken to 'em… so, Drake, anything you wanna add to enlighten our ever-learning brains?"

Slightly taken aback, Alex seemed stuck for a moment, then she finally spoke. "We should interview that Lawrence again. He seemed to be more in focus than the others, he wasn't already spaced out and his moves were that of a man who was in the know."

"Just cos 'is eyes weren't rolling 'bout into back of 'is head he's suddenly the main suspect?" Ray piped up, confused.

"Exactly." Alex smiled, feeling like she was finally back in their world and not dreaming. "He's the most focussed one, as I've already mentioned. Getting a name and source from him would be easier than speaking to a man who thinks he's batman."

"Can I be Robin?"

"Gene, take this seriously."

"I'm taking this very seriously."

"Good."

"… 'Gee wiz, Batman'…"

"Gene!"

"Alright, alright… spoil sport."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just as a little note, there's going to be a lot more mention of Carly in this chapter and some later after that too, so it's time to credit my lovely friend Jodie-Mae (bollykjm212k – read her brill stuff) for coming up with the name! xxxNTxxx**_

Alex had taken charge in the station much to Gene's obviously disjointed facial expressions. She'd even given Shaz the opportunity to do some more policing around CID, as she saw 'potential' in her. Ray was stuck in the office going through photos and mug shots with another colleague. Chris had been sent out to talk to people on the streets, so now the only three people left without anything to do was actually Alex and Gene. But she soon had that sorted.

"You and I are going to interview Lawrence once more." She pointed at the Guv and began to walk out the room.

"Will we now?" He huffed, following.

"Well if you want to get a result…" Alex began, but on her way out the room she was barged by a lost looking woman in a uniform, apparently out of her depth. The female 'whooped' and immediately apologised, uttering profanities under her breath.

"And you are?" Alex was suddenly irritated.

"Guv called me up." The woman replied, pointing a finger at Gene. "Something about needing another typist 'cos one's away."

"Oh yes!" Gene gave a proud smile. "You see, Bolls, you're not the only one organising around here. You send Shaz off on a wild goose-chase and who's here to tend about doing… whatever it is she does?"

"She keeps the files in order." Alex pouted. "It's important. Before Shaz, I don't think paperwork was heard of, was it?" A grunt was her answer. "Right then. Anyway, your name is?"

"WPC Carly Wright." The woman said, eyes glancing behind the two of them.

"Carly?" Alex knew that name. She heard that name a lot. "Aren't you Ray's…"

"Carls, what you doing up 'ere?" Ray stood up, only just noticing what was going off.

"I asked plod to bring up a plonk." Gene couldn't help the smile that was cracking across his face. "Didn't know she was a copper, Raymundo, nice one. Never mentioned that before, did you?"

Ray scowled, sitting back down and puffed his cigarette, shaking his head in disdain. Alex jerked her head between the three of them like a pigeon looking for scraps, her lips pursed and eyes wide.

"Plonk?" She said after a moment. "Plod? Can we please not use those terms?"

"Scared of a bit o' the Manc's native tongue?" Ray sniggered. "Oh, wait, you're Drake. Course you're not scared of his tongue."

"Alright, number one – shut up. Number two, we still need to interview Lawrence and standing here isn't doing much good and number three – "

"Calm down, Bolls." Gene raised his eyebrows, moving slightly so that Carly could go past them and to Shaz's desk. "Let's go, yeah?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "Yes, at last."

*****

Chris didn't look too good. He'd practically been in the wars, going into the roughest council estates London had to offer, asking around for any information about the 'dock druggies'. It wasn't his fault he didn't use the same language as DI Drake. It would be better if she was here to explain clearly and fully about what the hell was going on, because poor DC Skelton had no idea. It wasn't even him that had been there. He and Ray had been else where, Alex and Gene were the ones on scene. And yet somehow he'd been roped into doing their dirty work, getting punched in the crackers whilst they sat in clinically clean rooms with some nonce who can't even say his own name. It just wasn't fair. Chris was going to tell them that, tell them everything, as he huffed into the station (limping slightly because of that stray dog). But on his way to CID, he spotted Shaz walking down the corridor, singing a little tune to herself, a bunch of papers and records in her arms.

"Ey-up." Chris grinned, approaching. "What you up to?"

"Ma'am said I should sort statements out." She replied. "They're doing some funny stuff and I'm supposed to get those statements off you as well."

"Off me? I'm not a druggie."

"No, you were supposed to be getting some sense out of them lot out on the streets, relatives an' that."

"Oh yeah." He nodded dumbly. "I only got one."

"Only one?" Shaz frowned. "I don't think the Guv's gonna like that."

"I was being chased down alleys!" Chris defended. "Not my fault, and I didn't have me gun so couldn't threaten 'em or owt, not that I'd shoot 'cos then everyone would think I was a murderer, an' I wouldn't cope in prison, I wouldn't like it at all."

"You wouldn't shoot anyway." Shaz smirked. "You're a big softy."

"_Your_ big softy." He pointed out, coming closer, aiming to give her the best kiss of her life…

"Oi, mate." Viv poked him on the shoulder, ruining the moment. "You want some ice for that leg?"

"Oh, baby!" Shaz cried. "What've you done?"

So Chris went into immediate detail as they both headed back for CID, explaining with hand actions and sound effects. He made a mildly interesting day into an action packed thriller.

"…and then he wouldn't tell me the name, so I just legged it." He finished as they opened the doors. She laughed along with him, the both of them looked up and gasped.

Ray was sat, seemingly content and on his own – apart from the woman who was practically laid out on the desk in front of him and shoving her tongue down his throat. Files and papers had been knocked everywhere and they both seemed oblivious to Chris and Shaz's entrance, however noisy it had been.

"Ooh, aye?" Chris cracked a grin after the shock. "Getting' in a bit o' nooky?"

Ray detached himself from the female quickly, wiping his mouth and glaring at the newcomers. The woman herself just smiled, her teeth biting her bottom lip. She did her cravat up properly and made her way over to the desk – Shaz's desk.

"D'ya mind?" Ray flustered. "Having a bit of a private affair, you know?"

"That's my desk!" Shaz complained.

"I thought you had that lass, err… Carly or something." Chris compromised, his smirk never leaving his face.

"That's me." The woman put her hand up. Lipstick was smudged across her mouth.

"You're at my desk." Shaz stated.

"All the stories about what you two get up to an' that…" Chris's eyes widened. "…they're actually true, then?"

"Course they're bloody true!" Ray growled.

"I think you're at the wrong desk." Shaz said, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, alright, sweetheart." Carly nodded, eyes boggling. "I get that. But it ain't my fault. Guv asked me to come up. You Granger?"

"Err… yeah, or Shaz. Or Shazzer…"

"Okay. Yeah, I'm supposed to be covering for you 'cos you're supposed to be off someplace."

"Right." Shaz nodded. "Well I'm back now, so, err… see ya."

"I can't leave till his majesty's back. Sorry, love."

"So that time you said you did it in shop toilets is, like, true?" Chris continued.

"Since when?" Carly snorted.

"Yeah, that were a little white lie." Ray admitted. "But we could've. And we probably would. Anyway, we're not all 'bout sex, you know."

Shaz and Chris stared, jaws almost touching the floor. Especially Chris's – now he started to wonder if aliens had actually landed and had taken the real Ray away, because that certainly wasn't something he ever thought he'd here his old mate say. Ever since he'd met him, DS Carling had been rowdy, brag-man who considered being in certain sexual circumstances with twins to be a romantic night out.

*****

"Alright, Mr Cole, we're going to start this from the top."

Lawrence Cole shifted in his seat, covering his nose and sniffing. Okay, so he was still high on heroin, but at least he was able to speak properly and make some kind of sense. In his last interview, Lawrence had stated that he knew the main dealer but not by name. Whether or not this was just talk was another question. Now Alex intended to find out. Gene didn't seem too fussed, just stared at the wall, crossed arms and pouts. Just the usual treatment Alex got for being too inquisitive and wanting to know the truth. This was, after all, her life now. She'd made that choice, and here she was. Fighting the fight. Living the life.

"Right, so." She began the interview diplomatically. "Interview commenced at… 3:15pm. Present company are DCI Gene Hunt and DI Alex Drake…" She broke off then, Gene was looking at her. "What? Continuing. So Mr Cole, you stated in your last interview that you were at the docks when the event took place, yes?"

"Well duh, aren't you clever?" Lawrence sniffed again. "You saw me. You arrested me. Now I'm here. Is that all?"

"I'm afraid not." Alex frowned. "There's still the small matter of finding the master-mind behind this scheme. You do realised what you were doing is illegal."

"No it isn't."

Alex half laughed. "Shipping in new drugs from another country is very illegal, Mr Cole. And so is dealing. Can you give me a name yet or is that too much to ask?"

"I wasn't shipping…" Lawrence slurred as he spoke, looking at the ceiling. "I was just… walking my dog. I can't give you the name if I'm not in on it. Can I go home now? Dog needs feeding."

"I don't think so." Gene butt in suddenly. "You see, I think my colleague here is making herself very clear. We found you on the docks with every other little piece of scumbag, getting high, laughing about, no dog to speak of. Now you're having it easy, right now, extremely easy." Gene leant over the table between him and Lawrence. "But I can make it so that your life isn't so great, that you wake up every morning in that cold, damp cell, asking if you can go home at least forty times a day. And you know what? The answer will always be a flat no!"

"You can't do that to me!"

"trust me sunshine, I bloody well can."

"Alright, Gene." Alex put an arm in front of him, and he let her push him back into his chair with a heavy thud. "Now if we can all just calm down. We're not going to get anywhere shouting like that. Now, Mr Cole, if you could explain from the beginning without the lies, maybe we can help you." Alex's face was honest, no slip of a smile, no flicker of an eyelid. She stared into Lawrence's eyes for a moment, as if looking into his mind and finding the sanctuary for him to bath in. And it seemed to work. He looked down at the desk, lifting his hands above the table and fiddling with them nervously. Then he wiped over his scruffy, untamed hair and glanced at them both before concentrating on his hands once more.

"It wasn't even me who wanted it." He explained in a speedy voice. "Was a mate of mine. Keith. He said, it was fun. And it was. Loads o' fun. Met loads o' people, they all do it. Get a bit o' the good stuff, send you to a happy place. Happy place." His voice raised several octaves. "No one said it was going further than the back streets! Clubs, it started in clubs. Men with guns and fancy clothes. They sold it to us. Course, we needed to have the money. So they began telling us we should steal. Keith said we should. He told me to rob. I did. Lot's of people. Needed the cash, buy some more happy. And then… then it gets bigger… but you can't stop, Mr Hunt! You can't stay away. Because once you clasp your eyes on the prise… you have to have it. Now they bring in boats – boats! They get bigger and bigger. But they have the happiness. Now I can live without the guilt…"

"Guilt?" Alex inquired, interrupting the story.

"The girl." He swallowed.

"What girl.?" Gene's top lip began to curl. Alex kept her arm securely in front of his chest.

"She… before everything… she loved me. I loved her. But then she left me. Said I was a wino. I needed help. I told her I'd get help. She didn't believe me."

"So you turned to drugs because you needed to feel happy again?" Alex tried to understand. "You were feeling low, but now you're addicted. Like with alcohol." Gene snorted.

"No!" Lawrence yelled. "You don't know what it's like!"

"What what's like?" Gene's patient streak was wearing thin.

"She gloated! Always gloating. Bringing her boyfriends to show me, pointing at me, laughing at me. And now it's worse. But the happiness… I can see things. Me and her, together, in my head. Am I dreaming? Is any of this real?" Alex's breathing slowed as he continued. "So… one day… she came to me. Told me to get a life. I told her about the happiness. She told me I was wasted. That my life was wasted. She didn't want me. My mind had lied to me. So I…"

"What?"

"…she doesn't bother me anymore. But I want her to. But you can't… you can't raise the dead, can you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know that series 2 has just recently started, so just to clear up a few things, this fic is set in between the two series. I got a bit confused, but I've sorted it out now! Thanks for reading, xxxNTxxx**_

The atmosphere was still feeling a little tense, although the scene had changed and the company Alex was with wasn't as agitated as before. She half laid across the sofa, her eyes intently watching the TV screen as the images flashed by – not taking any of it in. Gene was there also, just walking in from the kitchen, pouring a bottle of red wine into two glasses and walking around the table and sitting on the small amount of space left on the sofa. Alex moved her feet for him and took her glass, sipping silently, eyes still on the screen. His flat was actually smaller than hers, which was something she had never expected before. Remembering the first time she had ever walked in – not so long ago – the massive space that wasn't being used. Now it was inhabited by a couple of her overnight bags. Apparently sleeping arrangements hadn't quite been sorted yet (as much as she hoped he would soon let her move in permanently) but this new relationship they had was only just beginning, so she didn't pray for too much at once.  
It was silent now. They had convened the interview with Lawrence, who had been arrested for murder, and had decided to call it a day after a few hours of nothing. Well, not completely nothing. Shaz and Carly had been arguing; by the look on Chris and Ray's faces it had been going for a while. But after explaining to Shaz that a new desk would be placed in CID, the fight simmered and everything went back to how it had been. And the nothingness continued.

Now they were in Gene's flat, in silence. Things weren't going too well, and there only fit witness was in the cells, awaiting to be taken to prison. It only seemed fair that they resign to home now.

Alex flinched. She could see her, in the corner of her eye once more, standing straight and rigid nearby. Molly always stared. Never said anything, always so quiet and disappointed. That face, the clear fear and hurt on her little features. Like a nightmare, a waking nightmare. But at least Alex knew how to get rid of this particular dream. She moved her head slowly, her curious eyes searching the corner. Nothing was there, not even a shimmer. Nothing had ever been there. Molly was just a ghost. A ghost of the past – future? Everything was so messed up, how could Alex possibly keep up with two different times at once…?

"You alright, Bolls?" Gene's voice shattered the still.

"Oh?" She jerked her head to his face, his eyes were narrowed and his stare was stony. "Yeah. Yes, I'm okay."

"You don't look it." He commented, gulping down his glass in one swallow.

"No, honestly." Alex tried a weak smile, but it didn't seem to satisfy him.

As she expected, he did nothing but snort at her lie. But he didn't try to wiggle out the truth either, which was exactly what she loved about him. Even if it's the biggest secret in the entire world, he never pressured her into speaking – he found other ways of doing that later without her even realising. Alex waited for the guilt trip, but it didn't come. So instead, she let out a huge sigh and shifted her body to face him completely.

"So." She smiled brightly. "You never really talk about yourself. What's happening in that little brain of yours?"

"Little?" He scoffed. "You might be right there, Bolly. Now, what does go on inside my miniscule mind? Be damned if I know. Half the time I just improvise."

"Really?" Alex was intrigued by this news. "It would take any normal man weeks to come up with the insults you do."

"I'm not a _normal_ man."

"Clearly."

A pause, where Alex pursed her lips so that she wouldn't smile. Gene let out a quick smirk and then returned to his usual glare. But this silence didn't last, as Gene sniffed loudly and moved from the sofa, stretching his arms and looking down at Alex. He winked and walked away, into the bedroom. Alex laughed, watching the typical manly behaviour. Of course he was wondering towards the bedroom, what else did she expect him to want to do tonight? But her head hurt and she didn't think that it would be appropriate. She needed time to think things through and plan tomorrow. They needed careful steps and ideas if they were going to bust this case open. And yet still she found herself moving towards the same room, eager and willing. Once inside his pokey bedroom, she saw him unbuttoning his shirt. Apparently he wouldn't take no for an answer tonight – well tough.

"Err, Gene, I…" Alex cut off abruptly as he took off his shirt. With his back to her, she could see the winding scar that stretched across two inches of his skin between his shoulder blades. She winced and moved forward, tracing the shape of the scar with her fingertips lightly, sighing. He stopped folding his shirt and half turned his head, shock and wonder streaking across his face.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"You're scarred." She blinked back tears. "From when you were stabbed, all that time ago. You have a scar."

"Yeah, you've seen it before, Bolls." He replied slowly.

"I know." She nodded. "But don't you see? If you have a heartbeat, independent thought, opinions… if you can _scar, _then you must be real. So why am I still haunted so? If this is real… doesn't that make everything else a fantasy?"

This time, Gene turned to her and grabbed her hands gently, pulling them down and looking deep into her attentive eyes.

"Half the time," he started, voice soft. "I have no idea what the hell you talk about. But I know that you're DI Drake, and that you're cleverer than anyone else in that station, so you must know what you're talking about. I trust you."

Alex choked. She didn't know what she was talking about, at all. How could he suddenly put this trust on her shoulders, when she didn't even know if she would make it through the next day or not? Suddenly irritated, Alex did not take this as a compliment and ripped her hands from his.

"How can you do that to me?" She squealed, flopping onto the bed with a thump.

"Most woman are a bit happier to know their fellas are so trust-worthy." Gene barked, his agitation returning. "You know, you're certainly nothing like a normal woman."

"Well I guess that's true." She huffed, sitting upright and flicking her hair from her eyes. "I mean, any _normal_ woman wouldn't talk about the future, and getting 'home'. No _normal _woman would choose you over her own daughter!"

The words had slipped out. As soon as they had, Alex regretted them, flailing a hand to her mouth and whispering her apologies. Gene's facial expression didn't change. He walked around the bed, found his place under the quilt, asked her to turn the light off on her way in. Alex nodded dumbly, finding the light switch and fumbling back to the bed in the darkness. As she laid down, still fully clothed, she felt a sudden chill shiver down her spine. Gene had his back to her. As her eyes focussed, the scar burned into her mind. And Molly stood, watching over, her sad face bearing into the back of Alex's head.

*****

"What do you mean, double date?" Chris moaned the next day, sitting at his place in CID. Carly was looking at him, waiting for a proper answer, whilst Ray's jaw dropped lower and Shaz became ever more tense.

"I mean," Carly began again. "Like me and Ray go out, you and Shaz sorta of… tag along. It'll be fun."

"I don't think 'fun' is the right word." Ray muttered, sniffing.

"Oh, c'mon!" Carly begged him. "I promise to behave! And it gives me and chance to get to know you're friends."

"Yeah, first impressions are a bit rubbish, aren't they?" Shaz replied coolly, dropping a heavy band of files onto her desk – which she managed to keep.

"Exactly!" Carly raised a finger, oblivious.

"Well…" Chris shrugged. "Can't do much harm, can it?"

Shaz dropped another heavy band of files loudly.

"But, err, we'll have to see if we're not busy." Chris concluded with a quick nod.

"Yeah an' I don't like the idea." Ray shook her head. "It's all a bit… I dunno, stupid? Me an' Chris see each other in Luigi's every night anyway - an' Shaz. You can come, what's your problem?"

"That's hardly what I had in mind!" Carly complained. "All those other coppers are there and that."

"Well yeah, it's CID bar."

"It's not… personal."

Chris frowned, eyebrows furrowed. He looked behind him at Shaz as she leaned against her desk, scowling. Ray was still shaking his head, arms folded. Carly stared at him, eyes wide. For a while, no one moved. Then Carly turned to Shaz and flapped her arms at her sides. "What do you think to the idea? I mean, don't you think it's a good opportunity to see what we're all like, really?"

Shaz was about to shake her head, but then she considered the words. After much thought, a slow smile spread across her face and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Alright, sounds fab. What bout you, Chris?"

Chris stopped frowning instantly and nodded. Carly turned to Ray, who's eyebrows were almost touching his hairline. Finally, he gave in with a huge sigh.

"Alright, alright. But I ain't paying."

The phone rang at that point. Chris looked about, saw that no one was going to pick it up, and made to do it himself. He held the receiver to his ear. "Yeah? Oh… err, he's not 'ere. Erm, no. Oh, alright. Yeah. Alright well thanks, yeah? Guv'll be pleased." He turned to the others and shrugged. "Better call the Guv. One of 'is sources 'ave made a break-through."

"Where is he, anyway?" Carly asked.

"He's with Drake, int' he?" Ray laughed. "Better let 'im 'av ten more minutes, Chris, they'll be busy – if you know what I mean."

And they all laughed, except for Shaz, of course.

*****

_His face was utterly serious. Nothing about the way he looked told her that he was just a disturbed individual. No, it was the face of a killer. He wouldn't mind pulling the trigger. He was going to pull the trigger. And still she babbled on about fatality outcomes and trying to help… and then his finger squeezed the trigger. In slow motion, the bullet looked so simple, so small. Such an insignificant piece of design, not something she would usually dream about. Just a tiny bit of shaped metal, who would've thought it could do so much damage? Then the scene sped up, and the bullet hit her in the head, she felt the cold steel once again, the sting of death. Only she wasn't dead, was she…?_

Alex fought the dream visciously, her eyes snapping open. She was in the same position as she had fallen asleep in. Molly had stayed all night, still staring with those eyes. Now, as Alex rolled over, she shimmered away into nothing, just a slither of imagination.  
Alex rubbed her tired eyes roughly, trying to remember where she was. The cold part of the bed where she hadn't been laid felt like ice against the raised temperature of her own skin. She deliberated for a few seconds, taking in her small surroundings. Then in a rush of memory and sadness, she remembered where she was and what had happened last night. The last conversation she'd had replayed in her mind. With a quick gasp, she rolled over once more… but he wasn't there.

"Gene?" She whispered, even though she knew it was obvious that he'd left the room. "Gene, where are you?" Tip-toeing out of bed, she found herself back in his desolate living room, searching frantically for him. Her eyes were panicked and scared, hair a mess, fully dressed in last nights clothes. She was pathetic; she knew it. "Please, Gene!" She croaked louder now. "Gene!"

"What?" Came his familiar tone – his head poked from the doorway of the kitchen. He came out, apparently ready to leave anytime soon, two mugs of steaming coffee in each hand. "Here. 'Ave some o' this. You look rough."

"Thanks." Alex fell onto the sofa in a ridiculous heap, not sure whether she'd meant to say it sarcastically. "I… I had a nightmare."

"Children have nightmares, Bolly." Gene pointed out, standing as if on guard.

"I wouldn't wish my nightmare on any child, Gene."

"Go on, what was it?" He sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." Alex replied quickly. "It was… you wouldn't know. No one would."

"Oh, is it this again?" He growled.

"Yes it is." She answered quietly, not unnerved by his anger. She had expected as much. "Look, I'm sorry for my harsh words last night. I didn't mean for it to sound… I didn't mean to say what I did. It was insensitive of me. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Gene sniffed loudly and shrugged it off. "S'okay, Bolls. I always knew you were a bit bonkers."

"Pardon me?" Alex frowned, confused by his reaction.

"Yeah, you're always ruddy bangin' on bout stuff I don't get."

Alex smiled. Sometimes she really wished that every conversation went this way with Gene. He was actually trying to be understanding without asking too much. He wasn't angry. There were so many things that Alex had never said, things that she'd mentioned last night, things that would easily confuse him, and yet he still didn't bother to question her sanity. Like mentioning the terrible choice she had made not so long ago, with Molly. About the future, where she really came from. Home. Wishes weren't real, and Alex knew that, but it didn't stop her from sometimes just closing her eyes and thinking very, very hard. _Yes, I wish that you were always like this, Gene. _And then she changed her mind, opened her eyes and looked straight at him.

"I wish I could tell you everything." She whispered. "About where I really come from. About what I've done, what I had to do, what I must do. All about Molly and Evan and… and Sam! I could tell you all about Sam and his real life. But… was it really his real life? Am I insane? Was all of that life just a dream, and is this real? What are you to me? Do I really want to go home?"

Gene moved over to the small coat rack that stood next to the front door, taking his black coat and throwing it over his shoulders. He didn't say anything, but by the look on his face, he was thinking deeply about something. Finally, he placed his leather gloves onto his big hands and gave a slight smile. "I've got two answers, to the last two questions."

"Please." Alex nodded. "I need to know the answers."

"I'm yours. That what I am to you." Gene explained. "And you don't need to fret your pretty little head bout goin' home. You're already home. This is where you belong, where you've always belonged."

Alex never stopped nodding, now a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Anyway, get yourself sorted out. You look bloody ridiculous." He murmured. "Need to get back. Chris rang earlier, a squealer actually found something. Stuff to sort out. Heads to bang together. People to arrest."

"Yes, sir!" Alex joked, standing to pretend attention and rolling her eyes, jogging over to her overnight back and stepping towards the bedroom. Halfway there, she stopped, paused for a few seconds and turned on her heels swiftly. "Gene?"

"Mm?" He looked up.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

The Quattro slid easily into gear, the engine seeming to scream as Gene revved it unnecessarily. Alex gripped her seat with her fingers, but kept her facial expression calm. No need to worry, she was in the hands of a very… well not careful, but good driver. Yes, that was one way to describe his driving capabilities. Good. He wouldn't ever let this car go out of control anyway, he loved it more than anything, even himself.  
Alex didn't know where they were heading, only that the informative Chris had spoken to on the phone before was waiting for them in a back street somewhere outside the fabrics warehouse. That's all he'd said, but apparently Gene knew him so it should be easy to spot – especially since the area around there was practically empty due to demolition in a few weeks.  
Slipping in and out of wheel-spins, they finally found themselves parked in a dusty space, muck and dirt floating around the car. Alex's head bobbled from one side to the other as Gene had hit the breaks, and now she was busy making sure that her neck had not snapped out of place. "I could have whiplash."

"Oh, stop your whinging." Gene was already slamming the car door shut and storming into the dust clouds, heading straight for the battered metal building that had obviously seen better days.

"I could sue you." She reminded her DCI as she followed his lead.

"You wouldn't have the balls." He pointed out, not even turning his head to look at her as he spoke. "Anyway, look out for a poor old bloke wearing rags and a hat."

"Homeless?"

"Nah. Living rough though; makes his money by helping the police."

It dawned on Alex exactly what he meant, having seen him offer one of his squealers a five pound note not so long ago. "Do you mean to say that you bribe the unfortunate into giving up criminals?"

"Not exactly, no." Gene still didn't look back. "Now are you gonna shut up and look for him or carry on naggin' me?"

Raising her hands in sarcastic defeat, Alex twirled on the spot, searching the area for any sign of life. At the moment, it seemed like they were the only two people here. After a long while of scanning and sighing, Alex finally spotted someone sat on a nearby curb, drinking from a mug. The man looked up at her as well, nodding and lifting his drink as if in greeting.

"Gene." Alex called her boss, who pursed his lips and followed her. "Is that your man."

"Yeah." He grunted. "Oi! Mate!"

"Hello, Mr Hunt!" The man smiled back, cheerily. "Got my message then?"

They reached his dirty feet. Alex pitied him, eyeing him from top to bottom. An over grown beard hid a secret lick of the lips which she was sure that she wasn't meant to have seen.

"Tasty one, this." The man didn't try to deny it though. "Where'd you get this 'un?"

"She's mine." Gene narrowed his eyes, and Alex felt oddly lifted by this notion. "How'd you manage to ring the station?"

"I was near a phone booth, wondering if I should share with you these names," The man handed Alex a piece of paper. "when a kindly woman asked me if I needed to use it. So I took up her offer and borrowed some money. No change, I'm afraid."

"Who are these people?" Alex asked, staring at the list. Gene ripped it from her hands to read for himself.

"The ones I saw, the ones you missed." The man explained. "You see, I was watching them at that party on the bank. Yeah, there were loads of 'em, but who-sit organised it. Him on the top."

"Joe Cutts." Gene replied.

"Yeah, him. At least I think he did. He was giving some businessmen funny handshakes – you know, the type where they slip money into each others hands, all secret-like. They were gone before you two got there, but I heard them talking and whispering, heard a few names. That's all the ones I could get."

"Very good, piss-pot." Gene reached into his pocket. "Tenner. Go eat something, get a bath. You stink."

"Right you are, Mr Hunt." The man lifted himself from the ground and took the money. "Next time you need anything, I shan't keep it from you."

"You know the score."

"Of course. Sir."

Gene turned swiftly, his black coat whipping Alex's side. She frowned at him and began the journey back to the Quattro, looking back only once at the poor homeless man waving at them. Ignoring her urge to go help him, Alex hurried her walk into a jog until she was back in pace with Gene. Once inside the car, Gene propped the paper of names onto the dashboard and sighed loudly.

"What's up?" Alex wondered, taking the paper for a longer look than she had received before.

"Nothing, Bolls. Don't worry your pretty little head."

"Alright." She wasn't really listening. "So, where to now? We have at least five good leads here, after that it's the lottery."

"What?"

"You know, lottery… pick and hope? It's a phrase."

"No, I mean, what do you mean 'where to now'?"

"Uh… I thought I explained that. We have leads."

Gene gripped the steering wheel with some kind of anger and Alex wondered what she could have possibly done to deserve this sudden coldness that she was now being given. Was he still mad about last night? And what about last night… how could he really understand the proximity of her words? He didn't know her real reason. Why had he taken it so hard? Why was he still mad?

"Are you upset?" She asked, her question child-like compared with the complexity of her thoughts.

"No, Bolly, I'm thinking." He muttered. "Come on." He revved the engine and brought the car to life, manoeuvring into back onto the roads with a flick of his wrist.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex tried once they were in a safe position in the traffic.

"Doesn't matter." He half-whispered. "Taking you back to the station."

"Why? Oh, I see, you're going to round up Chris and Ray. You might as well get some of the other lads too, there's a few people we need to visit and…"

"Shut up."

Alex stopped short, eyebrows raising into surprise. "Alright." She puffed out her breath. "If that's how you want to play it today."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He growled back. "Now, d'ya mind? I'm driving."

"Never stopped you chatting to me before."

"Please, I am slowly losing patience and care."

"Whatever."

The car grinded to a speedy, sliding halt. Alex gripped the dashboard and grimaced, staring down at the Guv's boot as it held the brake pedal down with force.

"What the hell…!" Alex's voice had risen in pitch.

"If you're gonna carry on at me I swear, Bolly, I swear I will not be responsible for my actions, believe me." His features were stony and unfair; what had she done?

"I'm struggling to understand your mood." Alex controlled her voice evenly. "Could you at least explain to me why you're acting like this?"

"Well, if you stop whining for two seconds," His voice got louder. "maybe I can tell yer!"

"I'm not complaining anymore."

"Good!"

"Good."

"Alright then." Gene's eyes flickered downwards, all temper lost now. "It's just that… I'm taking you back to the station, and you're gonna stay there."

"No, but what good will that do us, us just lazing around…"

"Let me finish! Look, you'll be staying there – me and the lads will be going for Cutts. We'll be back by dinner, I'll betcha."

"No, but…" Alex shook her head, unable to summon the right words. A sinking feeling flooded into every inch of her body until she couldn't breathe properly anymore. "… you can't take me off the case. I… I was there when we… no, I'm sorry if I upset you before, but you can't just wipe me away from everything!"

"That's not why!" Gene yelled.

"Then what is?"

"Joe Cutts – he's a cop killer." All of the power from his voice faded in an instant. "Ruthless. Worse than that bloody Leslie John – bastard. It's gonna be dangerous, he don't care who he hurts or why."

That sinking feeling suddenly rose, bubbling in the bottom of her stomach, sending a tingling sensation up her throat until she couldn't hold it in any longer – Alex actually laughed. Her head felt slightly dizzy as she thought his words through, finding the hidden meaning, finding it difficult to wipe the smile from her face. Apparently, Gene didn't have a clue why she was abruptly giggly; his face said it all. His pout was now sticking so far out that it looked as if he was waiting for a kiss. His eyebrows were tightly furrowed against his focussed eyes so that the way that his expression was projected could go either way – sad or angry. But definitely upset by her reaction.

"What is so funny?" He barked, it didn't sound like a question.

"No, no honestly," Alex scrunched her eyes up and tried to get a hold of herself. "It's just that… well, you! The mighty Manc Lion trying to, well I can only assume that you're trying to protect _me._"

Gene shrugged half-heartily and moved his eyes from side to side quickly. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't need protecting." She poked the air with her finger. "I'm quite capable. I've been in far worse situation, I've… I've had guns pointed at my head many times. Somehow, I've survived that. Well, I'm here, aren't I? So I don't think I need to sit out of this case, just because he's a cop killer. And anyway, you wouldn't normally be so… tender… about my well being. What's brought this on?"

It was obvious that he didn't want to answer this.

"Go on!"

"Alright!" Gene spat, leaning back in his seat and shifted uncomfortably. "If you must know, you're majesty, it's because now that you're side-by-side with the Gene Genie, I feel it's my duty to keep you from danger no matter what. This is the least I can do to stop you from getting hurt, trust me."

"Side-by-side?" Alex grimaced. "We're _together _Gene, I'm not your side-kick. Ugh."

"You know what I mean."

"I think so." Alex nodded. "But I still don't need to stay behind on this one. Together or not, I'm still your DI and I deserve to be treated the same as any other of the colleagues we work with. Would you tell Ray to hang low in case he was injured?"

"No." Gene pulled a face.

"Well then! I'm just the same. Please let me in on this one. Guv."

He let out a long exhale of breath and stared ahead at the road. With one swift action, he clicked the gear box into position, released the clutch and stamped on the accelerator.

"No."

*****

He finally had enough money. A lot of cash, actually, but whether or not he could summon up the strength was another thing. £500, he had his eye on a really nice ring as well. But could he actually go out and buy it? Once it was bought, that was it, he knew there was no turning back then. It would then take him all of his wits and strength to actually ask her. So beautiful. So brave. So… everything he had always wanted. He would be able to do this. Oh wait, he was too busy focussing on bigger pictures ahead. He had to actually buy the ring first.

Chris Skelton grinned to himself and pocketed all £500. Tomorrow.

* * *

**_ I know we've already seen the episode where Chris proposes to Shaz, but i'll say again this is set in between the two series so it's sort of a build up for him... if you get what i mean. Be warned: the Alex/Gene relationship is going to be tested during this fic :s Sorry!  
Please R&R  
_****_xxxNTxxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

"I really don't think this is necessary."

Alex had protested all the way back from their previous destination, practically pleading her way back into the case. Just being able to use her mind set, figuring things out for herself. She had a feeling that the lads would not be able to cope without her, they'd miss something, and the case wouldn't be solved soon. And yet Gene was able to be as stubborn as ever, simply refusing to let her get herself into trouble. It was so out of character, so different for him to be… well, protective. Was he always like this with his partners? And how corny did that sound?

"It's very necessary, Bolly. Now sit down and shut up."

Alex huffed and placed her bottom neatly in the seat provided. Strangely enough, it was in his office, apparently put there for this very purpose. She crossed her legs and stared up at Gene's unreadable expression. Why couldn't she see past his façade? Why was it so impossible to get into Hunt's mind and untangle the cobwebs, find the hidden mystery within? It didn't matter anyway; she would never get to uncover his inner thoughts, no matter how deep they may be.

"You day-dreaming or summat?" His brutal tone cut her own thoughts short, and she looked up with pleading eyes.

"I really need to do this." She said pointedly. "Not for any reason, I just need to. I am a police officer, not a child."

"It's not as if you're sitting out for everything, Bolls."

"That's not the point!"  
Gene slammed his fist on the desk, silencing her straight away. At first, he seemed slightly sorry for it, then he shook his head and marched away to the others, chin high, steps confident.

"Right, you lot!" He grabbed their attention perfectly. "We've got ourselves a cop killer to deal with. Now, there's now sayin' he'll kill us straight away, so don't threat. But there's a high-risk o' violence, so I want most of you in some sort of safety, undercover or whatever. As for me, I'm goin' in all hell blazin' as per usual, two of my finest officers at me side. Chris, Ray, get up."

Chris didn't seem too happy, but he stood up anyway and crossed the room to grab his jacket. Shaz, passing by, clutched his arm and rubbed it with something he supposed was sympathy. Ray stood up with a reserved sigh, apparently bored of the speech and ready to get stuck into some action. Carly gasped with horror and stood up too, linking arms tightly and throwing a look at Gene that could melt fire.

"My Ray is not going out to find some cop killer!" She shrieked. "He could get hurt, he could end up dead! I'm not havin' it."

"What is she still doing here?" Shaz hissed too quiet for anyone to hear.

"What you doin' in here anyway?" Gene mirrored the young WPC's thoughts.

"You said you needed me to help an' stuff. One glorified typist isn't enough, and I keep Ray in focus." Carly slid the words out easily, every syllable rounded with her cockney accent. Ray hid his smirk.

"Hm." Gene grunted. "Right. Well I'm sorry, sweetheart, but Ray is a copper an' he has to do his job, alright?"

"I'm a copper!" Alex's voice floated in as she came from his office with a frown. "Why can't I continue my services? I can look after myself!"

"No!" Gene turned on his heels, indicating to Chris and Ray. All three of them made for the exit.

"Be careful!" Shaz called as the doors of CID closed behind them. She turned to Alex, biting her lip. "God, I hope he'll be okay. What are we doing then, ma'am?"

"The Guv said you must look up the names he didn't recognise." Alex tried to be in some kind of state of work. "Namely, the people on this separate list he devised a moment ago, on the white board. Colin Smith, Mark Taylor, Trevor Maxwell, etc."

"Okay." Shaz glanced at the white board and nodded. "What are you going to do, ma'am?"

"Well I'm not sitting here all day." Alex raised an eyebrow. "I really don't know, Shaz."

"Well I have an idea." Carly looked up, biting her lip in what appeared to be her first sign of nervousness yet.

"Please go on." Alex folded her arms, impressed. Shaz made no noise, but her eyelids seemed to flicker in annoyance and her jaw slid to the side with robotic movement. No one noticed this little moment, which made Shaz even more irritated as she too folded her arms and stared at Carly, as if waiting for an explanation as to why she was more insightful.

"It's just that…" Carly started, unsure. "…Well I was reading through the statements and things, all the files and that. The Guv said it would be good for me to do things like that, you know, when he appointed me upstairs? He said as long as WPC Granger was doing the typing for you, I could just help out with the details." Again, Shaz felt herself go bright red as Carly continued. "So anyway, I was reading through the paperwork you lot managed about the first arrests up at the Docks, all of the people we took in the cells. Low-life's, druggies, I know, didn't say anything much, but…"

"Spit it out." Shaz muttered.

"…there was a woman, remember? All men, one woman. And then I was thinking about what you lot said about the last interview, with Lawrence. He said that he'd turned to drugs because of his girlfriend."  
Alex narrowed her eyes in thought. Shaz shook her head.

"No, cos his girlfriend drove him to drugs, she wasn't a user." She corrected. "She was just a background, a reason for his addiction. And she's dead! He killed her, confessed and everything."

"Yeah but still." Carly insisted. "Look, I know I might just be uniform, ma'am, but I think there might be a link. People do lie, he's a druggie, he could just _think _that he's killed her, all in his head, you know? He also said that he saw her with her new partners, showing off, but where would she find Lawrence?"

"At the docks." Alex realised. "That's probably where he is most days, taking what he can and hearing about shipping's. Good."

Shaz still didn't agree. "All of that it just guesswork, ma'am. The other woman could just be separate from Lawrence. Why does it all have to be connected?"

"Oh, Shaz," Alex put on her pitiful smile. "Connections are always useful. I should know and you should remember that. Now, do we have any identification on the woman, WPC Wright?"

"Just a name, that's all."

"What do you think identification is?" Shaz frowned.

"Leave it out, yeah?" Carly began to adopt a serious tone. "I know you don't like me. I know you're just jealous cos you and Chris don't do all of the wonderful things me and Ray do, but this is just getting bitchy. Let me do my bloody job, okay?"

"Whoa, ladies!" Alex pushed her arms in front of them both as Shaz took a step forward. "I really don't think this is the time nor the place to be arguing over your sex lives – particularly arguing over those two idiots. So please keep your personal differences aside, this is a serious matter. A man may have been wrongly convicted of murder that he hasn't committed and there's someone out there who deals cocaine who we haven't found yet. Keep your sensible heads on." Alex sighed, before adding. "And for God's sake, please don't fight of _Ray _and _Chris, _of all men!"

Shaz wrinkled her nose in disapproval, but backed down anyway, moving slowly towards the white board to study the names. "I'll start looking for this lot then."

Carly lifted her head higher, fingers spread apart. Finally, she tutted loudly and also moved away, finding Ray's empty seat. "I'll start looking for any signs of a Charlie Waldricks then."

"Hm?" Alex pondered.

"The ID of that woman, the one you arrested. The same one your DCI released along with all the others."

"Oh. Yes, good idea. Now, we've learnt to get along, yes? Good. Then you won't mind we stepping out of the office for a while."

"Guv said you couldn't leave." Shaz pointed out, puzzled.

"I know." Alex smiled wickedly. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

*****

The Quattro was parked somewhere up the street. Gene had thought it best to approach without the screeching of brakes and roaring of engines to tell everybody that they had arrived. So now all three of them were striding down streets – well, Ray and Gene were, but Chris had to half jog to keep up with their huge steps. They passed a shop that he knew very well, a shop he'd entered far too many times.

"Aw, Guv, can we stop for a minute." Chris asked. "I'm busting. Can I go to the loo?"

"Chris, you div!" Ray stopped to poke him in the gut. "You should've gone before we set off, that's always been the rule."

"Oh, leave him." Gene muttered. "It's not his fault his IQ doesn't qualify. Chris, hurry over to that bush over there. Now."

"Nah, Guv, I need to go to a proper one." Chris hopped up and down for extra emphasis. "Oh, err… look 'ere, a wedding ring shop."

"Chris, it's not a wedding ring shop, it's a jewellery place."

"Yeah, but I bet they've got a loo. Please, Guv."

Gene and Ray exchanged glances. "No."

"Aww, Guv! I need a piss!"

"Bush or nothing."

And so poor DC Chris Skelton had to hide behind a bush, pretending to pee so that he wasn't found suspicious.

*****

Slight rain began to pitter-patter on the concrete, one drop after another, not heavy enough to even be called a 'shower'. Alex splashed her white heels into each puddle, scattering sparkles of rainwater. The look that occupied her face was that of determination, eyebrows heavily furrowed against the make-up on her narrowed eyes so that they looked sunken-blue, a comparison to the puddles surrounding her.  
Alex stopped short in front of the prison building, squinting at the high, concrete walls and the barbed wire that encased almost every inch of the tall gate. Guards stood to attention, straightening as she approached. One flick of her warrant card allowed her access, and she was soon within the cold walls. Today she would speak with Lawrence. She would find out exactly what was going on inside his brain. That was her job, and though she may have left that world behind, she would still practise her mind-entering capabilities until her own head was sore.

Soon enough Alex found herself opposite Lawrence, his face unsure and confused. Almost as if he didn't believe where he was. Of course, she could relate, and so couldn't help but smile sadly at his expression. He touched the glass in front of him, just the tip of his finger, pointing at her.

"I know you." His voice was deeper than she remembered. "You and that Gene Hunt took me in for questioning after that drug thing. That I wasn't even part of."

"Oh, come of it, Mr Cole." Alex snapped, all understanding lost in her annoyance. "Look at you! You're in prison. You're in here for murder and yet you still worry over that simple bust? Taking into consideration how you acted at first and how you are acting right now, I'd say you were… oh, what do they call it… high."

"No I wasn't." He grunted, folding his arms defiantly. "Anyway, what you want with me? Bragging about it?"

"Oh, the absolute opposite. Listen, I need to know exactly what happened between you and your, err, ex. Please."

"I told ya!" Lawrence scowled. "That's why I'm in here, she's dead! I killed her in cold blood, she wouldn't stop bugging me. Why do you want to know all this? This is hurting, have you ever lost someone you loved very much?"

Alex didn't say anything. She just continued to look straight forward. She'd let her temper fly, she had to keep calm. Just because she wasn't ever getting home didn't mean she had to stop making connections.

"Okay, shall we start again, Mr Cole?" She smiled cheerily. "Right then. Could you please tell me the name of her ex-girlfriend. That is all I want."

Lawrence nodded, a single tear fell down his cheeks. "Charlie."

Alex froze.

"Charlie Waldricks." Lawrence finished. "Is that all?"

"Oh!" Alex shook her head. "No, but we had Charlie in custody. She was with us, my DCI interviewed her. She's alive! You didn't kill her."

"Why would I make it up?" Lawrence snarled, aggravated. "You think I'm lying? Why the hell would I want to put myself in a place like this if I was innocent?"

"I don't know." Alex stood up quickly. "But I have to go now, thank you for your co-operation. I will get you out of here, if all goes to plan."

*****

"Coppers. What do you think you're doing in my humble home?"

Gene shoved his warrant card back into his coat pocket and moved past Joe Cutts, ignoring the man's steely glare and threatening tone. Ray followed. Chris seemed to stay put, but Ray grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside too. The house was clean, well-kept, a lot of money had obviously gone into keeping this place tidy and neat. There was fairly large TV, even had a remote control. The CD Player was on, blasting ABBA loudly. The Winner Takes It All. Looking around this house, Gene saw that the bloody winner almost certainly did take it all. The entire shop.

"What do you want, I've done nothing wrong." Joe sighed, like this wasn't out of the ordinary.

"DCI Gene Hunt." Gene pouted. "Never met me yet, you'll find out later just how lucky you are. Cop killer."

"Eh, I've not done such a thing." Joe clicked his tongue. "You lot, making mountains out of mole hills. It was 1977 and she jumped. I never pushed her."

"What about in 1975?" Ray piped up. "Said you hit a police officer until he became a stiff but you weren't found out. Explain that one."

"You're right, I wasn't charged." Joe smiled. "The fellow police officer that, err, 'witnessed' the incident was found out to be mental and was taken away. Is that it, can you leave my home now? I'm starting to get very upset."

"Oh yeah, and I'm guessing we wouldn't like that." Ray narrowed his eyes, stepping forward. "Well go on then! Do your worst."

"Err, Ray…" Chris cautioned.

"Yeah, come on, Raymondo." Gene grabbed his team mates' arm. "Don't aggravate the nice man. He's obviously not a bad guy, look at him! Loads of money, enough to buy him a poncy house to put al of his poncy things. Where'd you get the money to do that?"

"I do have a job, you know." Joe laughed. "Look, just because you idiots think I'm in 'the business' doesn't mean that I can't earn a wage. I work at the bank. Ask them. Here's a phone, ring them."

Gene took one last look around the room and stormed out. Chris followed quickly. Ray stared out Joe, not one bit intimidated. After a long while, he then followed out and slammed the door after him.

"Hang about." Chris frowned as they walked back down the streets and rows of shops. "If he works at a bank, why would he spend all his time hauling cocaine? If you wanted cash, wouldn't you just rob the bank?"

"Very perceptive Christopher." Gene didn't turn around. "But the thing is, you see, drug users like to snort drugs. It's just a habit, comes with the label. And it may be a hunch – big guess – but I don't think banks store the magic white powder, do you?"

"Err, no, Guv." Chris sighed.

"I'd love to go back there and give him a beating." Ray growled under his breath.

"Yeah, then we'll mop up your remains afterwards." Gene raised his voice. "Not doubting your marvellous muscles, but something tells me he might have a few weapons on him."

"Then why don't we go back and charge the bugger?"

"A long time ago I met a man who taught me about spying and that. Go in there, bull in a china shop, we'll lose him an' some officers in the process. No, I don't like that idea. So we're going to put them -"

"- on the back foot." Chris nodded. "I like it."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Next chapter, hope you lot enjoy! I promise, something interesting WILL happen soon!**_

_**xxxNTxxx**_

"Where's Drake!?"

Gene stormed through CID with long strides, face scrunched into an angry pout, fingers clenched into feisty fists. Just his presence made everyone in the room sit bolt upright; the tone of his voice only made it worse. Shaz stood instantly, muttering 'sir' as he passed by.  
Gene strode into his office, looked at the empty chair, sniffed, and then backed up. He craned his neck to search the kitchen, only finding Ray already in there making a cuppa, Carly draped over him, checking him for injury. He looked over at the flip-chart and white board. No one was there, just the names (and now pictures that Shaz had managed to find). Chris was leaning over Shaz's desk as she sat back down, talking quietly about nothing in particular. Gene grunted and centred himself in the room, hands in pockets.

"You're back early, Guv." Someone piped up from his audience.

"I do believe I asked you lot a ruddy question." Gene said softly, before adding in a more brutal growl: "Where the bloody hell is Drake!?"

"Err…" Shaz began, nervous.

"Yes?" Gene turned in her direction with a swift twirl. "You better say she's in the Ladies 'cos if she ain't anywhere else, there's gonna be trouble."

"We had a lead, Guv." She continued.

"Yeah, that I came up with." Carly entered from the kitchen, tea in one hand. "I said about that lass you arrested, how she could be connected to the case."

"I see." Gene looked at the floor. "That still doesn't answer my question, did I not say it loud enough?"

"DI Drake went to sort something out." Shaz answered quickly. "About Charlie Waldricks. I'm sure it's important, Guv."

"Who let her out?"

"She sorta let herself out, Guv." Carly smirked. "No stopping that 'un, not when she thinks she's right. Even though I thought it up. Anyway, I thought you just wanted to keep her away from that bastard cop killer, and she ain't gone to see that freak."

"Watch yer mouth, Wright." Gene snapped. "And what the Gene Genie says, goes. If I say she should sit her bony arse on that chair all day, then that's exactly what she should bloomin' well do."  
"Last I heard, she was off to see Lawrence at prison." Carly sighed, blasé about the whole ordeal. "Look, I think you should leave her to it. She's right clever."

"Did I ask you?" Gene narrowed his eyes as he turned and moved into his office. "If you're not careful, Wright, I'll bunk you back to uniform. You're up here to make a difference, all you're doing is making noise."

"I wish she would go." Shaz whispered to Chris. They giggled. Unbeknownst to them, Carly had heard that. As Gene's door slammed shut, she swung her hips towards them, dragging Ray by the sleeve of his leather jacket too. A tiny smile on her lips, nothing else could be the perfect image of utter innocence.

"Hey, I just thought." She started in a scarily sweet voice. "We haven't done our double date thing yet. Where you lot wanna go?"

Chris and Ray exchanged looks, followed by shakes of the head and muttered profanities. Shaz knew what her opposition was up to, she was trying to make everything uncomfortable and bad for Shaz. Well, she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Yeah!" Shaz faked enthusiasm. "Forgot all about that."

"Luigi's." The lads said in unison.

"Oh, come of it." Carly complained. "That's so un-cool. You go there every night."

"All the more reason to." Chris said, moving away.

"Yeah, what he said." Ray nodded, also hiding away somewhere else.

"Well then." Shaz stood up. "I guess it's Luigi's."

*****

It wasn't too long before Gene had thrown the Quattro in the direction of the prison, a snarl already placed neatly on his lips, curving his entire expression into twisted anger. He didn't mean for it to seem like this – well, he sort of did – but as he screeched the breaks and halted the car beside where Alex was walking out of the prison gates, her face showed obvious dislike. She stopped, folding her arms and breathing so that she blew her fringe from her eyes expertly. Gene didn't want her to be mad. He didn't want himself to act mad. But as it turned out, he wasn't very good at showing his feelings how they were meant to be shown. So anger was on the agenda, and lots of it.

Gene stepped out his car, one leg still inside, and leant against the drivers door. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Well." He started. "I could've sworn I told you to stay put."

"I did." Alex shrugged, breaking her folded arms. "I did stay, more than I felt necessary, actually."

"Oh, sorry, you _did _stay?" Gene's voice was layered in thick sarcasm. "This is a funny looking CID office, then, isn't it"

"I didn't stay long, I admit that." Alex couldn't help but smile. "But I couldn't stand one more second of doing nothing. And I got something, well Carly mentioned it, but Charlie Waldricks, the woman you and Fray interviewed earlier, I think – we think – that she's connected with the case…"

"Of course she bloody is." Gene cut through her explanation. "She was part of the drug dealer ship. That's not the point, you disobeyed my strict orders."

"Oh God…!" Alex half laughed, turning with an exasperated shake of the head.

"Drake!" Gene got out of the car fully, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her round so that his face was immediately close to her own. Their noises were almost touching. Alex wasn't going to be taking in by his sweet smell, though. She stuck with her defiant stare as his own eyes bored into her mind.

"I asked you to stay in my office." Gene began, his voice more of a whispered than anything. "One simple request. I didn't say it just to be a bastard, I didn't say it 'cos I think you can't handle anything, so stop your bloody whining. I said it 'cos I…" He cut off quickly, composed himself and started again. "I don't want to 'av to pull back on o' them white sheets an' see your face underneath."

"Oh, Gene." Alex couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "I've done this type of thing a thousand times over. Before, when I first came into this… this place, you wouldn't have minded what I did as long as we got a result."

"Was different." Gene shrugged, finally letting go of her. Alex felt a sudden clod shiver where his strong, warm hands had just been. "Look, I ask you to do something, you do it. I'm the DCI and you're my inspector. I am in charge."

"I'm in charge." Alex smirked. "This is my bloody imagination, I make up the rules. Although I do seem to have been rather awful to myself lately." She thought about this. As Gene scratched the back of his neck, getting into the car.

"Get in." He ordered. Alex did as he said. The car radio was on, playing 'Don't You Want Me' by The Human League. Just as the chorus began to kick in, Gene flicked it off and stared at Alex. "I wish you'd stop going on about stuff I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" Alex wondered aloud.

"You! Going on 'bout going 'home' and seeing this daughter – who never seems to turn up, wherever the hell she is – and saying that you're 'in control'. I just don't get it."

At the mention of Molly, Alex had shrivelled down in her seat, sinking further and further into the shadow. Just the thought of her daughter made her feel even worse, like she was neglecting her.

"I…" She began to stutter, unsure on how to answer his queries. "…I have… to be brutally honest, Gene, I also have no idea what I'm speaking of, especially these days. I should be happy, but no matter what happens, I'll be depressed, so.."

"Still dunno what you mean."

"It doesn't matter."

And then it was silent, yet the car did not move. Alex had spent most of this moment staring down at her white boots, but now she looked up slowly at Gene. He was looking ahead, apparently searching for something with his eyes, but he didn't talk. Just… nothing.

"You okay?" Alex piped up in a childlike voice.

"Yeah." He answered after time.

"Okay." She pursed her lips. "How did it go at Mr Cutts?"

"Bastard cop killer?"

"Uh, yes."

"Alright." Gene sniffed. "Chris had a piss behind a bush, I did some storming, Ray wanted to smash that cop killer's head in, can't blame the bugger. But I said no."

"You said what?" Alex double took, neck sticking forward in shock and surprise.

"I'm taking an old friend's advise." Gene replied bitterly. "Lay low, draw 'em out. Catch the bad guys."

"Since when did you take advise?" Alex was mad now. "And by who? You never listen to me!"

"Just an old friend, what's it matter to you?" Gene spat. "Just be bloody grateful I'm doing it your way!"

"My way?"

"Yes, your way. Well, you were both quite similar in your ways of poncy-policing, you would've got along fine."

It then hit Alex exactly who he was talking about, and the mention of Sam was quite rare.

"Sounds like a top man." She shrugged. "But that's not like you at all."

"At least you haven't changed." Gene grunted, suddenly slamming the car in gear and shooting off. Alex gripped her seat in surprise before grabbing for her seatbelt. "Take that thing off!"

"No." She answered. "And anyway, what do you mean, 'I haven't changed'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I had a feeling you wouldn't stick in the station all day."

"I had to leave! There was a lead."

"And I told you to stay bloody put!"

"Do you always have to ruin a perfectly good conversation?"  
Gene glanced at her as he drove the Quattro, then one more time, this time his brows furrowed.

"When we're just talking, like this," Alex continued to explain. "a normal conversation, nice and light, very rare… and then you ruin it by shouting at me, making me out to be the bad guy, I hate it when you do that."

"I can't exactly act like you're the bloody queen, can I?" Gene's voice raised. "When you're wrong, you're wrong. I ain't congratulating you for not listening to a bloomin' word I said."

"I did listen." Alex muttered to herself. "I just chose to ignore you."

"Well that makes me feel a lot better, thank you very much." Gene pouted, nose crinkled upwards, face scrunched into a glare. Apparently, he was taking his anger out on the pedestrians, purposely swerving the vehicle into their direction and sticking up two fingers when they yelled. After a few more minutes of that, they finally reached the station. Without words, Gene swiftly released himself from the car, swinging out his hipflask and taking a long gulp. Alex got out slower, taking her sweet time to undo her seatbelt and move her legs round to the curb. Gene got impatient, moving to her side of the car and dragging her by her arms until she was fully stood.

"Get off me." Alex complained, snatching herself away from his grip. "Just… ugh, I can't even speak to you right now."

"Nice change." Gene narrowed his eyes.

"Please do not joke about my feelings, alright?" Alex scolded, staring into his eyes. "I…I appreciate that everything you do is for my best interest, but… preventing me from doing my job isn't going to help anyone. I just need to get out of this place sometimes. Evidently, I'm a good detective."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I have a few pieces of juicy gossip of which you may be interested." Alex gave him a pointed look before continuing. "Charlie Waldricks is a drug-user that you interviewed earlier, yes? But Lawrence admitted to her murder, she was the girlfriend that he killed because of jealousy and madness. I realised that he must've been lying to us, until I went to see him in prison just now, and it was evident that he had no idea as to her survival. He honestly thought that she was dead."

"Okay…" Gene nodded slowly. "And this is part of our case because…?"

"Because this means that she must know that he thinks she's dead, she has to be careful not to bump into him during drug transaction, other wise he would know. There must be a reason why she doesn't want him to know she is alive." Alex explained in as much detail as she was sure of. "Now, I was thinking of tracking her down again, finding out if her new boyfriend is also part of the drugs scheme, get some statements, figure out why there are so many secrets. It may not seem important right now, but there has to be a link. I can feel it."

Gene seemed to compromise this for a second, taking in her words and nodding where necessary. Then he puffed out some breath and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Why can't this be a simple bust?" He asked with obvious annoyance layering his tone. "Some drug dealer, obviously this cop killing bastard Joe Cutts; we nick him for it, sort out all those druggies, file the paperwork and 'av done with it. It's what normally happens, no other links."

"Please, Gene." Alex began to beg, bending her knees to emphasize her point of desperation. "I really need to do this. It's not for me, it's… I just want to show my world that I can still make a difference to this place, still be a good copper _and _under pressure. Please."

Gene sighed, ruffling his hair with a heave hand before throwing his keys at Alex. She caught them unexpectedly, clutching them like it was a God send.

"Alright." He gruffed. "Take the Quattro. Be back by 'lunch'. I'll be joined by a bottle o' red, waiting your results. Don't let me down, Bolly."

"Oh, I won't, Guv."

_**Okay, I normally don't do this but the story is going to take a step up, so I thought I'd add a next time bit on the end just to keep you guys in on the game. Thanks! xxxNTxxx**_

NEXT TIME: Gene regrets his decision of letting Alex do her own thing when everything takes a turn for the worst. With Alex out of the loop, it's down to the lads to make a breakthrough…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! Thanks for still having faith in this fic – I've no idea myself where it is going. Well, the next few chapters are planned out but after that… I might just have to end it then, depending on how this plays out, so fingers crossed!  
xxxNTxxx**_

Gene sat in his chair, staring at his kingdom before him. He was trying to busy himself with small concerns like Chris spilling tomato soup over his desk, or Ray and Carly shouting at Shaz for something minor. The rest of them were playing ping-pong with screwed up bits of paper. No one was doing any investigating. If Bolly Knickers was here, she'd have everyone up and about, scratching for details in the tiniest of corners. But she wasn't here, was she? _Because I had to let her go – in my bloody car! Why did I let her take the Quattro again?  
_With slight reluctance, Gene changed his mind-set back to the noisy CID office in front of him. He couldn't keep thinking about Alex all day, not when there was work to be that no one was actually doing. Even not trying to think of her made him think of her. This was difficult. This was worse than when they weren't together, when he simply fantasised about her and him in certain situations. That was all bollocks though, Alex was much more than just a pretty face. She was a calming realisation to him, there to make him see what was going on in the real world. She snapped him out of the past, into the modern feel of things.  
_For God's sake, Hunt, stop thinking about her! She'll be fine…  
_But would she be okay on her own? She did have a radio, she could call for help and back-up if needed. Everything would turn out fine. It wasn't as if she was chatting to Cutts, so there should be absolutely no harm done tonight. Why was he so worried about her safety? If it was any of the others, he wouldn't give a damn – unless they ended up hurt, but even then it would only be afterwards that he actually felt something. Usually, he'd let everyone do whatever they could to solve the crime. Alex, on the other hand, was _his Bolly. _If she got hurt, he had no idea how he would react.

Now, the time seemed appropriate to get those useless coppers doing something. It was something Alex would do.

*****

There was something wrong with this. Alex frowned, checking her blind spots and searching for the problem. Why did the Quattro feel so… un-homely? What on Earth was the matter? Another quick glance around and two things suddenly sprung to mind. Number one, the speed-o-meter had only reached 35 miles an hour, the slowest this car had ever driven. Number two, and probably the most important observation made, the main man was not behind the wheel.  
With a heavy sigh, Alex kicked out her foot and bravely pressed against the accelerator. The dial on the dashboard rose, higher and higher. 35…40…50…65… a thrill echoed through Alex's mind, causing her to smile broadly and laugh to herself. It was only when her eyes focussed properly and she saw the old woman at a crossing did she shriek and harshly stamp on the break pedal. She lurched forward as the car abruptly stopped, allowing the poor pensioner to find the other side of the road without need of an ambulance. Alex's breaths turned into short gasps of wild excitement.

"This is why no one else is allowed to drive this car." She whispered to herself whilst picking up gear. "Speed is addictive."

At long last, Alex made it to the docks, around the same time as other cars were arriving. Suddenly she felt extremely exposed in the famous, almost iconic, bright red Audi Quattro. Especially since most people at this particular meeting were taken in for questioning by herself, Hunt, and this car. But as she pulled up by a clapped-out Ford, not one eye was staring at her. Even when she stepped out of the car and made her way towards the bank, no one met her gaze.  
Nothing interesting was happening, there were no boats nearby except one that had been tied at the bay, uninhabited. No, everyone was here for something else. No drugs today, they probably wouldn't dare, not with Gene on their backs. Alex wheezed through the crowds, still anticipating someone recognising her. Some looked up, smiled even. She smiled back awkwardly, confused by the whole experience. They couldn't have been that high when they dragged them in, could they? Was it possible that they were too drugged-up to even register her before? Something was the matter at least.  
Alex stopped next to a teenage boy of about 17 who was sat on the concrete, looking out at the water.

"Hey." Alex made it her mission to be noticed properly. "What's all the commotion?"

"You're that copper, aren't you?" The lad said solemnly.

"Uh, yes." Alex answered. Still, he didn't move or try to run away. "I'm DI Alex Drake. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"It's a party, innit?" The boy answered politely. "Sorry, my name is Tommy."

"Hello Tommy."

He sniffed loudly – the sign of an addict. With his lack of personality and obvious pain, Alex almost felt sorry for him. Perhaps he didn't want this?

"So where's the party happening?" She asked, taking another look at the empty boat behind her.

"Just here." The boy shrugged. "Don't need anywhere really. We come here all the time, no one ever cared before till you lot showed up."

"We had to put a stop to it, Tommy." Alex reassured him. "It's wrong, illegal. You're seriously damaging your health. So what's going to happen at this party? There's no music, no entertainment."

"We don't need entertainment!" Tommy laughed. "Mr Cutts is very nicely bringing us all a treat."

"What?"

"Some lovely ladies to check out."

"It's what we always do." Another man cut in, apparently drunk. "You know, when there's no shipments. Eh, love, are you one o' the strippers?! Ha, wouldn't mind seein' you dancin' around!"

"Get off me. Off!" Alex shrugged his hand from her shoulder as he pushed towards her. "Tommy, is there a girl called Charlie Waldricks here?"

The boy pointed past her, a smile now on his lips. Okay, so her first assumptions that he was just a lost child in need of help were, basically, assumptions.

Tommy was pointing at the only female around. She was petite, slim and angelic, flaming red hair falling about gently at her shoulders. She was hanging onto the arm of a man, presumably a boyfriend. Alex made her way towards the girl.

"Charlie Waldricks?" She asked as she approached.

"What's it to you, love?" The man asked, unhooking his arm.

"I'm DI Alex Drake of Fenchurst East." Alex flashed her warrant card quickly, unsure whether telling them she was an officer was the best thing to do or not. "I would like to speak to Charlie, please."

The man whispered something in the girls ear and then nodded at Alex, a warm smile on his face. "Alright then, chat away. Charlie, I'll be over with Danny if you need me, okay, babes?"

"Yeah alright." Charlie watched him go almost worriedly. "You shouldn't be here, copper. People won't like it."

"Sorry but I never had the pleasure of meeting you." Alex tried, hand outstretched. After a tense handshake she looked over at the boyfriend – he was also shaking hands with someone. "He seems nice."

"Yeah he is." Charlie pushed out the words too quickly so that they seemed defensive.

"Ever had any other boyfriends from this lot?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering." Alex shrugged. "I've spoken to a man called Lawrence who seems to be under the impression that he once was in love with you." Alex paused, seeing Charlie's face change. "Also, he is completely obsessed with the fact that he killed you. Why would that be?"

"Don't listen to him, he's insane." Charlie bit back. "In love with me? Yeah right. If he really loved me, then why did he try to stab me that time? He didn't kill me."

"Clearly." Alex pondered. "But you must have known about this. To be able to avoid him so often. Why did you not report him – why didn't you confront him?"

Charlie glanced over at her boyfriend. "He said not to." Alex followed her gaze and nodded. "Said that there was no need to get police involved, that it would be better if he thought I was dead so that I could be happy without fear of him knocking at my door all the time."

"You do realise that he's in prison for this." Alex pointed out.

"Oh…" Charlie looked like she was going to burst into tears. "I guess… I guess he got what he deserved… he was always a bit loopy, maybe he'd be safer there."

"That's never true." Alex shook her head. "He's paranoid and delusion due to cocaine addiction. Are you a drug abuser?"

"Course not!" Charlie was practically weeping now. "I only got pulled in by you lot 'cos I was here with… look, it's not my fault that my first boyfriend happened to be cracked on the stuff. I tried to make him see sense… it's not my fault that I then fell in love with another one! Only he's different."

"What's the difference exactly?" Alex pleaded, getting louder.

"Money?" Charlie answered, unsure. "Nice clothes? Big house? Family man? Good looking? I'm… DI Drake…" The girl began to whisper. "…I'm scared of him."

"Why?" Alex questioned. It was too bad that she didn't see him come up behind her. Too bad that she didn't realise until it was too late. The sweaty hand reached out, covering over her lips and forcing a piece of cloth into her mouth, a gag. She choked, screaming through the material as strong hands grabbed her sides, pulling her away from the desperate looking Charlie. Trying with all her strength, Alex kicked out with her legs, aiming for the man, but always missing. Screaming didn't work. Everyone was watching but no one was helping her. Now her hands were being tied together by rope, and no amount of thrashing helped. There must have been three people holding her by now, but another sweaty hand was covering her eyes.  
One last scream, she decided, wriggling in the grip of the men.

Then she felt the wood collide with her head, knocking her conscious from her body and causing her to give up the fight.

*****

It was so cold.

_I didn't give up on my old life for this. I have to fight. Not for me, not for them, just to prove a point. I can still win this battle. But why is it so cold?_

Slowly Alex's eyes flickered open and to her astonishment she found herself in a dark, dusty space. She was laying on her side, arms still tied, gag still in place across her mouth. It was making her feel sick, she wanted to throw up. The stench of the room was overwhelming, like stale water and salt. So Alex presumed that she was still close to the river, most probably on a boat somewhere. It made no sense to be anywhere near the party though, wouldn't that be the first place Gene would look? If he did actually come to her rescue. He always did. What would make this time any different?

_What if he doesn't notice my absence? What if he's too busy? What if he gets here too late…?_

Now Alex knew she was panicking.  
A bulge in her back pocket pushed against her lower back abruptly as she tried to roll over – and then she realised. Her police radio was still there, all she had to do was miraculously pull loose of the bonds and reach for it. The struggle tired her arms, the ropes were pretty tight. They were burning into her wrists, rashes forming, red blotches. Pain. That was good. At least she knew she wasn't dreaming.

What had happened? Alex tried to think back, but her memory was hazy. The throbbing lump on the right side of her crown pulsed as she strained her dizzy mind. There was… well, at least she remembered the party, and Tommy.

_He seemed to innocent, he needed my help, I was willing to give it. And then there was Charlie. She was scared… why was she scared? Her boyfriend, he did this to me. There were others, I heard… I heard a car engine…_

Car engine? They must have driven her away from the party then. But where to? She could still smell the Thames, stinging her nostrils. Why had they done this anyway? Because she was a police officer? Were they acting on fear and snap decision? Or was this well thought out, planned down to the last detail?  
Such thoughts made Alex sleepy, and she knew she had concussion. Letting her eyes falter, she slipped into a nightmare that consisted of a deadly glare from Molly Drake.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 'lunch' at Luigi's and Gene Hunt had grown tired of watching the small glasses fill with champagne, stacked in their neat and fashionable columns, just waiting for someone to take one and intoxicate. He was sat in his usual spot; the round table in the corner where it was easy to see everyone in the room. Right now Gene was on the edge of his seat, an unusual notion for such a beastly man like himself. She had promised to be back with a result by now. Where was she?  
Ray was abruptly knocked into Gene from where he sat on the table beside, his elbow connecting with the Guv's own arm and causing drink spillage. Through his laughter, Ray hauled himself up and gave a friendly punch to the man who had pushed him over in the first place.

"Viv, you twonk!" He grinned, not sounding angry at all. "Shoved me into the Guv."

"Don't blame me," Viv smiled. "Only backing my corner."

"Yeah, well. Sorry Guv. Guv?"

Gene looked up sharply. He'd been staring down at where the wine had stained his jacket. "What?"

Viv nodded at the stain quickly. "Gonna make him pay for that, Guv?"

"Costs loads to 'av stuff dry cleaned, Ray." Chris piped up drunkenly. "Went to take one of Shaz's dresses the other day 'cos it can't go into normal wash, and…"

"Shut up, you div." Ray cut in. "Guv, you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gene suddenly became defensive. "Luigi! Get me a towel!"

"Si, Signor."

The others didn't say anything. They had been expecting the lion's wrath, but nothing much had come. The whirlwind had been nothing more than a simple raise of the voice, which was highly out of character for their beloved Guv. Something was definitely up.  
Luigi returned to the table with a tea-towel, folded and fresh until Gene grabbed it with his grubby fists and wiped ferociously on his jacket, grunting with annoyance. Ray rolled his eyes and continued his 'intelligent' debate with Viv over alcohol consumption.  
Gene stood up, wavering for a moment; although he wasn't drunk or even slightly tipsy. Before he'd even been able to take a sip, it had ended up on his clothing.

"Where you go, signor?" Luigi asked as he fussed with the glasses and towel. "And where is the lovely Signorina?"

"I don't know." Gene forced through gritted teeth. "Goin' for a walk."

"You be careful, now." The kindly waiter warned. "Is dark, don't get into trouble, signor."

"Oh, shut up." The other man snapped, storming from the place with the stature of a man on a mission.

"S'up with him?" Shaz wondered, watching his back out of the building.

"It's Drake, innit?" Ray sniggered. "She ain't back yet an' he's getting' paranoid. It's only been a few hours!"

"Leave him alone!" Shaz complained. "It's not his fault he cares for her. I bet Chris would be upset if I was gone for ages. Wouldn't you be, babes?"

"Yeah." Chris answered, too quickly. Shaz's face snapped into a saddened expression. Carly muffled a giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" Shaz asked coldly, throwing more dirty looks across the table. "Ray wouldn't help ya, he'd be too busy sucking down pints."

"Are you saying he doesn't care about me?"  
Ray heaved out some breath, shaking his head. Chris looked at him wearily, and nodded towards the door. Another nod. They both stood up.

"Oi!" Carly grabbed at Ray's arm, pulling him back down. "Where you off to?"

"Fag." Ray lied.

"You've got a fag in your gob now."

"Err…"

"Me an' Ray need to 'av a chat in private, like." Chris interrupted before his mate could get in any more trouble. "You know, about secret stuff an' that."

"What secret stuff?" Shaz narrowed her eyes.

"It's not about you." Chris defended himself quickly. "It's, err… It's Ray. He's got… man problems. Down below."

"You what?" Carly gasped as Ray delivered a perfect example of shock/horror on his face.

"Really?" Shaz laughed, unable to hold in her humour before conducting a serious face. "You should go to a special clinic, there's this doctor my mate went to…"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Ray exclaimed, losing his temper. "Don't listen to that twat!"

"Then why are you going out?" Carly asked, suspicious, even more so than beforehand.

"I just wanna go, is that a crime? Come on, Chris."

"There has to be a reason."

"No there hasn't. Chris, get a move on."

"Is there something wrong, for real?" Shaz looked up at her lover with concern.

"No…" He started.

"Look, we just had enough with you two, alright?" Ray blurted out the truth, now poking Chris from where he stood to try and escape Luigi's before all hell broke loose. Chris understood his sudden eagerness and joined in, half jogging up the stairs that led out into the cool evening air.

Shaz watched after Chris, her lips snarled upwards in an unattractive way that brought out the annoyance in her mind. One eye twitched as she noticed that the rest of CID had been watching the event, but she did not feel embarrassed or undignified. No. Instead, she felt sorry for her boyfriend. He had no idea how much trouble he was in – with that thought it mind, Shaz let slip a slight smirk and turned her attention back to Carly opposite, who's jaw had dropped to the table. She also noticed the others looking, but ejected a warning glare that managed to repel anymore stares.

"I can't believe those two." Carly spat after a couple of seconds worth of pulling herself together. "After everything I do for Ray, he still treats me like that. God."

"Hey, you're lucky." Shaz decided to try the comforting approach no matter how much it pained her to. "Well, in a way. Ray doesn't normal stick with girls, he just seizes opportunities. Chris say's he's been like that the whole time he's known him. So in a sense, you're 'lucky' that he stuck with you for so long. He must like you a lot."

"Really?" At this, the young girl straightened up and replaced her frown with a proud smile. "Alright then. But he's still gonna get what's coming to him."

"They both are." Shaz agreed. "But don't be too harsh."

"I'll be as harsh as I like." Carly snapped, irritation making a return trip to her tone. "That okay with you, Miss Granger?"

"Alright." Shaz mumbled. So perhaps a truce was not on the tables, but at least they both agreed on one thing.

Chris and Ray were going to pay.

*****

Outside, Ray fumbled with his lighter whilst Chris reached into his pockets for his own packet of cigarettes. The air outside was cool as expected; each time the breeze swooped past, Chris found himself shivering and goose-bumps appeared on his arms. He knew he should've brought a jacket, but Shaz had said that it didn't suit the shirt he was wearing. Ray had called him a poof for wanting a coat anyway, so he'd decided that maybe he'd just do as they said as always. Now he stood here freezing, he wished that he'd just deceived them all. He'd wear a coat if he wanted to. He'd say no when he didn't like an idea. They always made him do things he didn't want to, so what was the point in it all?  
Ray wasn't thinking such deep thoughts. His mind was still watching the Guv's none-existent explosion when the wine had spilt. It seemed like such a small incident, but everyone had expected a little more from their boss, maybe even demotion. He was always being so brutal and angry, especially when it concerned his own personal possessions. Something was up.

"You think we should go find the Guv, see 'ow he is?" Ray asked suddenly.

Chris was about to say yes, but then he remembered that he was trying to do things his way from now on. "No." He answered quickly with perseverance coating the word.

"What?" Ray snapped his head up at Chris's random confidence, eyes and nose screwed up in confusion.

Chris thought about what had just happened, and what his real answer probably would have been. "I mean yeah."

"Right." Ray shook his head and stalked off into the night, allowing his partner in crime to follow behind like a sheep.

*****

Gene wasn't on a walk like he'd told Luigi in front of so many witnesses. The lie had slipped out before he could even stop it, concealing the real answer. But the reason why he felt confused was because the lie hadn't been necessary. He could've just told the truth, that he was going back to his office to do some private drinking – and thinking.  
So here he was, in his den, watching over his empty kingdom with a growing emptiness. Something was missing. He felt like it was incomplete. Like there was a missing piece of a puzzle.

Bolly.

Now he realised the thing that was gone, he felt something else. Like he'd let something happen, something terrible. And that the consequences were going to be all his fault.  
It was already dark and Bolly hadn't come back yet. She'd promised to meet him at Luigi's when she found enough… well, he didn't fully understand what it was she had been searching for. And yet he'd still let her wonder away. What a stupid bastard. Anything could have happened to her. Anything.  
He didn't think about that. He thought about other things, Ray and Carly, how the romance was getting in the way of police work. There he was, one of the finest officers in CID, working on a case – and then suddenly he's got his tongue stuck down that plonk's throat. It was disgusting! If Alex was here…

And there it was again. The pain that sucked at every emotional aspect of Gene's brain right at that moment. He couldn't' stop thinking about how she was out there on her own, in the dark. Maybe he should go looking for her, make sure she's okay? But if he did that, would she yell at him for misinterpreting her lateness and dismissing the fact that she wasn't a child? Spout off some posh words and confuse him until he couldn't say anything but insults, then they'd get into the car and shout some more, argue and argue until his throat was too sore, and then she'd give some lame excuse about wanting to go home, and Gene would feel… depressed. Any mention of 'home' and he always felt like she didn't want to be here, didn't want to be with him. Maybe she didn't.

A radio somewhere in the room opposite him crackled to life. Gene looked up sharply as it split his silence. Then it crackled again, like static. Gene sighed and got up, making his way over to Chris's desk where his radio lay across some papers. As he reached out to pick it up, it made more noises. More cracks, then what sounded like leather squeaking against metal. Then there was a bang, close by, like the radio it was coming from had fallen against something. And then, very faintly, Gene thought he could hear breathing. Deep and heavy, like the person delivering it was asleep. This time as he picked it up, Gene ignored the noises and moved his mouth towards the speaker.

"Hello?"

*****

Alex's eyes snapped open in an instant. Her dream had been shallow anyway, she had only been half asleep. At the sound of another voice in the room, her eyes had obeyed and she had tried to pick herself up. Then the pain throbbed her wrists and she remembered the ropes trying her. She couldn't stand, it hurt her legs too much to attempt. Something was weighing her down.

Her radio spoke to her again. This time she knew that she recognised the voice.

"_Who is this?"_

With a gasp, Alex realised who it was. She tried to shift her weight towards the radio, but it was in her back pocket and hadn't moved when she'd been trying to wiggle it out. Her hands searched, tapped on the speaker.

"_Hello? Oi! This is DCI Hunt, now respond!"_

"Gene…" Her voice came out as a whisper, broken and not used to speaking aloud. She cleared her voice and tried again. "Gene. It's me…" The radio was too far away, too far behind her. It buried into her back uncomfortably. Whoever it was couldn't hear her. So she tried a different method.

"Help!" She screeched, finding her voice in a sudden burst of emotions. "Gene! God, help me, Gene! Help ME!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Just so you know, I wrote this chapter in two parts. I actually did the last half first and then worked backwards, which is strange for me but I hope it makes sense! Enjoy!**_

_**xxxNTxxx**_

"_Help! Gene! God, help me, Gene! Help ME!"_

It didn't sink in properly, although he could hear every word. The posh twang in her accent, each syllable pronounced in perfect articulation, but also twisted in pain and panic, a screech of agony and loneliness. The words… what she was screaming into the radio did not compute with her normal way of speaking. She never shouted for help. She never begged in that way. It didn't seem right. And so it was only inevitable that Gene would freeze in temporary shock. It felt like it always did when he knew Bolly was in danger; the cry for help was like sharp waves lashing out at his emotions, eroding away his self control until suddenly he felt like yelling at the first person he saw. Unfortunately, as he turned towards the exit, that person was Chris.

All the poor DC had asked was if he was alright.

"For Christ's sake, Christopher, get out of my bloody way before I demote you to a friggin' rubbish bin!"

"Sorry, Guv." Chris frowned. He turned to Ray, who stood a little way off behind him, and they exchanged dubious glances. "We just came to… err… to…"

"If you say to check up on me, you're gonna be sorrier than a blasphemous nun."

"_Please." _A croak animated from the radio in Gene's hands, making him jump slightly.

"Was that DI Drake?" Ray wondered aloud as he took a drag of his cigarette calmly. Gene didn't answer, unable to take in their unworried faces, the way the didn't seem too bothered by the fact that something fishy was obvious happening. They didn't care what happened to Bolly, not like the Gene Genie cared. But he couldn't speak right now, couldn't give them an answer. He simply barged his way past them both and stormed from the office, radio still in hand. As he left, Ray knew that two things were wrong with this scene. One, the Guv had left his jacket on the back of his chair. Two, he'd also left behind a full glass of single-malt whiskey.

"Should we go after him again?" Chris half asked, half stated, also noticing the revelation.

"Yeah." Ray nodded in agreement. "Let's catch up."

*****

Had he heard her? God, what would happen if he hadn't heard her?

Screaming had been Alex's only option. But it didn't seem that anything had happened. The bruising on her head was making her woozy again, the shouting dizzying her thoughts and blurring her mind. Who was it that she was asking after again? Gene! Don't forget him! God, don't forget him… don't go back to sleep…

"Please." She whispered, voice all but broken. She felt broken. Like a rag-doll that had been tossed aside. Perhaps that was all she really was in this frantic little world.

He probably didn't hear her. He probably could only hear stupid noises that didn't make sense. He would dismiss it. Who wouldn't? Maybe he thought that it was just static? Caused by… thinking too much made the bruise throb eve more, which was a pain. She just wanted to be able to think, to have room in her head, but that hurt, so she didn't think, which resulted in panic that wasn't needed. She would be safe. As long as Gene heard her cries.

"_Bolly." _

Alex wanted to laugh, but it hurt. Instead, a smile slowly sneaked across her face as all of the agony seemed to falter, slip from her body, allowing sudden glee to enter her mind. Trying to crane her neck towards the radio didn't work, so she resorted to just listening as his comforting words began to flow faster and faster – although his voice was rough and she could hear a car engine (Ray's old banger? Was the Quattro still at the party?) roaring in the background.

"_You there, Bolls? Look, I know it's you, tell me where you are. Give us a clue."_

"_Ma'am?" _It was Chris. _"You alright, ma'am?"_

"_Of course she's not bloody alright, you twonk." _Came Rays voice. All three of them must've been huddled close to the police radio as Gene drove.

"_Will you two shut up?" _Gene barked. _"Wish I'd left you back at the ruddy station, I can't hear her! Bolls, d'ya know where you are? Where are you, Bolly? Come on, speak."_

"Gene…" Alex tried, all too happy that he had actually come to her rescue. Then she realised that shouting was the better thing to do. "…I don't know where I am! Can you hear me?! Gene! Chris! Ray?!"

"_Bolly…"_

"Who are you talking to, DI Drake?" A voice from ahead made Alex jump from where she sat, and her eyes searched the darkness until they fell upon a shadowed figure several paces in front, still as a statue. It was a man, the voice recognisable… it was… Alex tried to pin-point it.

"You took me here." Alex finally realised in one blunt comment.

"State the obvious." The man agreed with slight vindictiveness.

"Why?" She croaked, voice hoarse from all of the yelling. "Why have you put me through all of this grief, what have I done to you?"

"Nothing, really. Well, not yet." The man answered. "But you were getting close to the girlfriend – not a good idea, DI Drake. And this wasn't the first time that your lot have snooped about my business."

"What?"

"Gene Hunt and his little mates came to my place with threats of violence." The man continued to answer. He paused, letting the information sink in slowly. Alex couldn't calculate quickly, but soon she managed to get there. This was that cop killer. The man Gene had been so anxious to protect her from. Joe Cutts.

"How ironic." Alex muttered under her breath, her mind slowly gathering up into some sort of sense. "Look, I'm sorry if they did that, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it. I wasn't even allowed to join them."

"That's not the point." Joe came forward. "You're one of them. You were getting too close to my girlfriend, and she's got nothing she wants to say to you…"

"Wait, your girlfriend?" Alex's brain quickly made the connections – a sign that she was on the mend. "Charlie Waldricks is your girlfriend? See, I knew there was a connection."

"What are you talking about, DI Drake?"

The radio crackled again. Alex felt dread rumble in the pit of her stomach.

"_Oi, Bolly, we can hear you. Where are you?"_

"Police radio?" Joe asked with a smirk, now so close to her face that their noses touched. "I saw it. I left it there on purpose." He moved his hand to her back pocket and took the radio – Alex squirmed, the bonds holding her furious hands down. "DCI Hunt?" Joe spoke into the radio calmly. "I do hope you're not coming on some kind of valiant rescue mission, are you?"

"_Cutts?" _Gene recognised his voice straight away, his voice spitting out in a short burst of absolute anger. _"Leave her alone. What do you want with her?"_

"Oh, come on." Joe laughed. "What could I possibly _not _want with her? Pretty eyes, this one. Much more attractive that Charlie. Might keep her for personal use." He reached forward and stroked Alex's lids. She jerked away with a grunt.

"_Don't you dare touch her or I'll pound you into the ground."_

"_Yeah, and me, mate. Been waiting for an excuse." _Ray piped up.

"Oh dear." Joe began to walk back to his place in the shadows. "I guess I'm in trouble now. The big bad man's going to beat me with the help of his over-grown rat of a DS. I'm shivering."

"_I'll be doing it too." _Chris added in his best tough-man voice.

"I see." Joe rolled his eyes and held the radio at arm's length. "Want to scream anything else before they have to go, Drake?"

Alex didn't move. She didn't say a word. A tear began to well up in the corner of her right eye – the same eye that could see a clear image of Molly standing beside her. But her daughter was not looking at the evil man who had kidnapped her mummy.

"No." She stated finally. She couldn't let on that there was something going on between her and Gene or else he and the others could get seriously injured. She wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even imaginary constructs. After all, it would forever be on her conscience.

Joe did a small shrug and dropped the radio to the ground. _"Bolly-" _Was the last thing she heard before Joe's foot collided with the small black box, crushing it down into the metal floor and causing parts to fly everywhere.

"You shouldn't do that, Drake." He assured her. "Contact with the outside world is strictly forbidden. Or else someone could get hurt. Now… what to do with you."

*****

"I don't understand, was DI Drake right then?" Chris asked as Gene spun Ray's stupid motor round a sharp bend, almost losing a gravity hold on the car itself. They had finally given up with the radio when static had overwhelmed it's system, and considered the possibility that contact with Alex was now completely impossible. They were nearly at the Thames.

"No." Gene grunted. "Well, yes. Look, my snout was right for thinking that Joe Cutts- "

"Bastard."

" –was the dealer, so that makes me right. Drake thought that Charlie Waldricks was connected. She is, but it's not that important. Just the girlfriend, probably terrified of him. It's one of his many boats that the cocaine is being transported on."

"But he's got, like, loads o' boats." Ray confirmed. "Hoe do we know which one it is?"

"Well, I'm assuming the one that's tied up at the docks, you plonker."

"Right."

"But…" Chris's brain was working so hard, you could almost smell his concentration. "…where's DI Drake then?"

"I dunno!" Gene yelled, turning another harsh corner.

"Why are we heading for the druggies hang-out?"

"'Cos that's where Bolls was. That's where Joe was 'cos it's his boat and that's where he took her without _my _permission."

"But…"

"What is it, Christopher?!"

"Don't you think he'd know that you'd look 'ere first? Y'know, 'cos she was 'ere last?"

It went silent in the car, the only sound was of the engine as it chugged along, practically dead.

"He's right." Ray nodded. "He'll 'av taken her away."

The car came to a stop at the river bank, almost knocking over about ten people and parking rather incredulously beside a boxy red machine, left alone and unwanted. Gene didn't want to admit Chris was right just as much as he wanted to nurture his toy back to health. Never would he leave his car with some ruddy woman again.

"I didn't come 'ere for Drake." He lied quickly. "Quattro needs some Genie-loving."

They exited Ray's vehicle (who wasn't pleased about the fact that it meant his car would be left here for God knows how long) and re-located themselves inside the all-too familiar and comforting seats of the good ol' Quattro. Happy that his pride and joy was safely back in his hands but still completely enraged by Alex's treatment, Gene stamped his foot down on the accelerator pedal and sped ahead, again nearly knocking down a few junkies and a couple of woman in bikinis. Ray ogled them, winding down the window to wolf-whistle and make shameful notions with just his fingers. Chris tutted and turned away from the display, letting his mind side-track to the thought of Shaz when he asked her the ultimate question. Gene ignored both of them, mind set on one task and one task only – locate and retrieve Bolly-kecks.

"We'll follow the river." He told them.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just ask someone about her?" Chris wondered. "Y'know, in case they saw where she was taken to."

The car came to a sudden halt. Gene squeaked his leather gloves against the wheel and turned to the DC on the backseat. Why did he suddenly start spouting out good ideas now?

"Fine." Gene agreed with slight reluctance. "Raymundo, accompany Christopher, ask around, you know the drill. Routine job, like door-knocking."

"Aw, Guv!" Ray complained.

"Oi, you wanna find Drake or not?"

"S'pose…"

"Then get a bloody move on!"


	10. Chapter 10

_What have you done to yourself, Alex?_

The little voice wouldn't leave her head. Funnily enough, it sounded liker her own voice.

_You had a good job, a loving daughter, a helpful Godfather, enough money to keep you steady. Everything was so good. Molly. She needs you. Although it didn't seem so at the time, you know how dependant kids are. You can't just leave them.  
That bullet penetrated your skull, Alex. Don't try to deny – survival is very unlikely. But you have to get home._

"If I'm likely to die anyway, can't I just enjoy the moment?"

_What's to enjoy here? You're in a stank, cold barge with no company but the murderer on the deck above you. Gene Hunt is not here to save you right now, is he? Will he actually come? You know he's on his way – but will he be too late? How can you possibly know the answers? You're brain must hurt so much, all that analysing. That is not enjoying the moment. You have to fight. Not just this man. You have to fight them. You have to fight Chris and Ray and everyone else. You have to fight Hunt._

"No. Not him."

_Why not? It's his fault anyway. If he didn't exist, do you really think that you would still be here? Of course not. You would have had the strength to ignore emotions and find your way back home. Back to Molly. She'd watching you, don't you know? I know you see her. In the corner of your eye. Don't let her down, Alex. You are her mother, for God's sake. Fight Gene Hunt and get rid of that emotional tie – you will find your way soon enough there after. Don't you see? It's simple. Easy._

"I don't want to destroy him. It's not… right. It's not the answer. I know this."  
_But how do you know? That's the point! You don't know anything yet you think you're so clever. You're nothing without home. No one ever is. Remember where you came from. You can't ignore your yearning for much longer, not for one stupid man._

"Yearning? No…"

_You know it's true. Innit, Bolls?_

"But… I… what…?" Alex stopped short. The voice had changed, merged, into something new – now it was the exact copy of Gene's vicious tone.

_Do what you planned from the very beginning. Just do whatever you have to in this place but don't forget that you have to keep fighting. To live. To survive. To get home. Ain't that what you promised yourself?_

"I did."

_So?_

"I want to go home."

_Yes._

Was it possible to have a conversation with your mind and lose?

*****

"Most say they ain't seen her, but one lad said she spoke to 'im." Ray informed both his partners. "Asked after that Charlie bird, got on the wrong side of 'er lover – Cutts. He didn't see what happened after but there was some sort o' commotion and that was the last he saw of her."

Gene took in the information and nodded where necessary, feeling the fury in his heart spreading through his veins with every beat. But he composed his face into the normal stony glare that his away every thought that he kept inside, something he always did at times like this. He didn't like the pain, so why would he want to show it off to anyone else? There was no point. So he kept it rumbling in his heart, ready to burst out if it needed to.  
Chris studied his boss's illegible face before nodding at Ray

"Yeah there was some commotion, Guv." He added. "Spoke to some other blokes who saw it. Won't say who did it, but they slipped up about DI Drake being taken into a car."

"Colour?" Gene asked. "Make? Registration?"

"Black Alfa Romeo. I think it's coupe?" A woman's voice from behind Ray answered. He moved to reveal Charlie, standing with her hands behind her back, chewing her lip in nervousness. "But you really don't need to know the rest, cos I know where he took her."

"Well, well, well." Gene began to advance on her menacingly. "Look who it is. Princess Skirt. Where's he taken her?"

"Well I don't know exactly." She breathed out a long breath, taking her time to keep herself adjusted. Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew how she felt. It had taken Gene so much time to figure out a way of keeping his emotions from reaching the surface. "He's got this boat…"

"Yeah, he's got plenty o' boats!" Ray moaned.

"But this one is different." Charlie insisted. "No one has ever been on it, only me… it's how he… look, I know that he'll have taken her there. It's where he keeps the… the bodies." She glanced around her shoulders. "I'm so scared, please help."

"Bodies?" Chris shivered. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it!" She began to get distressed. "You're coppers, you should know that he's been getting off with murders left right and centre! When he first asked me out, I was on a rebound, he'd just saved me from getting stabbed by that low-life of an ex-boyfriend. Of course I said yeah. Then I recognised his name, everyone here is always talking 'bout him. He brings 'em there fix, takes their money. I tried to get out of it… that's when he showed me the Blue Whale."

"One of his boats." Gene guessed.

"Yeah." Charlie shuddered. "I couldn't… he threatened me. The way he said it… I can't leave, he'll kill me."

"It's okay, love." Ray instantly seemed to warn to her. He always did, Gene noted, when it was a damsel in distress. "He'll be behind bars soon enough. Where's the Blue Whale docked?"

"You better get him." She sobbed, tears now streaming. "I shouldn't have told you all this stuff – he'll get me for it. If you don't cop him soon, I'm dead. I'm a goner!"

"You're okay with us. Guv?"

Gene puffed out breath, trying to make a snap decision like always. Well, if it helped get Bolly Knickers back in sight, it wasn't a bad idea, was it? He sighed.

"Get her in the Quattro."

*****

Fighting back tears and the voice in her head made Alex so very tired, but she knew that sleep was all that she'd seem to have done since she arrived in this darkness. And she had to keep strong, to stay conscious, if she wanted to hear the conversation on the deck above. It was muted, but still audible if she listened closely. She would catch random words, little parts of the sentences. All she knew so far was that it was a man with a deep, guttural voice that was speaking to Joe Cutts, and they were talking about her. Her name had been mentioned many times now, along with the names 'Charlie' and 'Hunt'. They were discussing their options, clearly. But they weren't scared, not yet. They were still pretty confident in themselves, it was obvious in their tone. It was cocky, too care-free and slow. _There is nothing to worry about anyway_, Alex thought as she fought her drooping lids. _The closer I get to death here, the closer I get to home._

"…that's it then." She could hear Joe muttering. "He's… heard on the radio she… think he's on his way."

"What then?" The other man's voice was easier to hear – it was so dark and full of menace, and vibrated through the planks of would and metal above her head.

"…think you should…" Joe's voice wavered in and out of pitch and volume, which was incredibly annoying for an eaves-dropper. "…I'll see Charlie… for the Met. They won't be…. Okay?"

"Right. But where are they now?"

Silence. Well, at least it was silent for Alex. Directions were obviously given in such a quiet way that she couldn't even strain her ears that far. This silence lasted for about 30 seconds before there was the sound of feet moving a little, like one of them was shifting their weight to the other leg for a more comfortable stand.

"Alright, I'll get some o' the other boys." The guttural man spoke up. "We'll head that way, cut them off before they arrive."

"Be quick." Joe's voice raised, like he was warning. "They… figured it out by now, they'll… party… I don't want more arrests."

"Aye, yeah. Bobby's will come as soon as they hear the radios, won't they?"

"Yes. Probably."

More movement, and the heavy footsteps disappeared. The man had gone. It was just Joe up there. But what had they been talking about, what was going on? Being a clever person herself, Alex had already worked out that they were planning on intervening Gene's rescue attempt before he got here. If he was coming. Everything was so confusing, she didn't know what to believe. But why was her head so fuzzy, why did her mind seem to go in and out of connectivity, and why did she always feel so tired? Maybe she was close to getting home… that place she'd given up just a few weeks ago so that she could spend the rest of her time with that man she loved.

Molly glared from where she stood in the corner.

"I'm coming soon, Molls." Alex murmured. "I promise. I won't leave you alone."

Light seeped through a crack in the door as it slowly opened, and Joe smirked as he wandered in, closing it once again so that they remained in darkness.

"How are you feeling, Alex?" He asked. "Oh, I know this. Not so good? Would you like some water?" He laughed.

"No thank you." She tried to keep her calm, cool and collected norm. "I shall be fine as long as you stay away from me. Stay away from Hunt."

"Oh, you heard that?" His shadowed figure moved closer. "Sorry. Not something I was hoping to have to tell you."

"What are you talking about?" Her brain wouldn't link anything.

"Hmm, I regret smashing up that radio now. It would've been funny to hear their deaths."

"What?" Alex straightened, trying her hardest to shift her weight upwards and stand. It didn't work and she lamely slumped back against the metal, leather jacket squeaking against it's surface. "What the hell are you going to do to them? Stop it, it's me you wanted! You've got me! What more do you want!"

"It's not you I wanted." Joe shook her head. "The fact that you were planning to corrupt my girlfriend's mind only added to the series of circumstances that led you here."

"Corrupt?" Alex knew that her voice was getting higher, soon about to become a strange gurgling noise. "I did no such thing, she was the one who said to _me _that she was scared of you – and I'm not in the least bit surprised."

"Don't test my patience."

"Don't you _dare _injure my… friends."

"Oh. Now that was a hesitation."

Alex doubled back on herself, replaying the moment in her head over and over again until she couldn't deny it anymore – she had hesitated. Why was she finding it difficult to call them her friends, or even acquaintances? Ignoring this, she shook her head and snarled, cocking her chin upwards and bearing her teeth.

"You are a small and petty little man." She spoke through gritted teeth. "Leave them alone. Do what you must with me."

"I don't actually want you, modest girl." Joe scoffed. "I need them. I have to rid them from _my_ city. I could just send them back to where they come from, but that would be lazy. It's much more fun to watch him squirm."

"What?"

"Hunt. Kidnapping you had been my ruse all along after I persuaded one of my inside boys to watch his movements. And everything led back to you. So here you are! This is his punishment, and it is not complete yet."

"You…" Alex was lost for words to call him. Evil did not do this feeling justice – she despised his presence, his confidence, his cockiness… his plans. "Why do you want to kill them so much?"

"Alex, they sniffed me out straight away." Joe complained. "No copper has ever managed to pin me down like that, with or without their own snouts and sources. They're the only ones around here that believe that I could possibly be a murderer – a police murderer!"

"But that's what you're going to do, isn't it? Kill them."

"Only the two." He corrected, moving so close now that she could easily spit on his face if she felt the need that she wanted to – and she did, he was a hideous creature. "Those two idiots he likes to call his main men. The big one…"

"DS Ray Carling." Alex spat, quite literally, but he did not move an inch.

"Yes. Him. He wanted a fight and he is going to receive it. Shame no one told him that I would win. And the other plonk, he's just too dispensable."

"DC Chris Skelton…" Alex whispered, pondering over his words. "He is not dispensable. Leave them. Just… stop. Please. This is pathetic and childish – just because they got within a couple a inches of exposing you, does not mean you can do this to them. Think about it!"

"I have thought about it. And I've made a decision." Joe finalised the conversation. "This is exactly what I want to happen."

"And when you've killed Chris and Ray, what then?"

"Hunt will be taken here."

"Why?"

"So that he can be the witness."

"Stop talking in riddles, witness to what?"

"Your death."

The vision was strong – _the bullet ripped through the air at several times the speed of light, then slowed as it hit the wall of her forehead, piercing her skin and drilling through… death was not as peaceful as she had hoped._


	11. Chapter 11

_**This is a shorter chapter than the rest, just a little filler. It was sort of inspired by a line in a song by The Killers – "It's the calm before another storm." Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! xxxNTxxx**_

He had never taken directions from a lass before, but today was just one of those days. Gene had even let Charlie sit in the front, watching her point and direct him through the streets, sticking close to the river side. Chris had been given the task of pin pointing the black Alpha Romeo, just in case they needed to cop anyone there. Ray had been assigned to keeping watch for any trouble whilst the Guv's attention was lavished on Charlie's instructions.

"It's along here somewhere." She told him in a quiet voice, still not quite comfortable with deceiving her murderous boyfriend in that way. "I don't remember the exact place, cos I tried to block out the, err, memories. It was horrible."

"That's okay, love." Gene put his patient head on, knowing that snapping her head off would only prevent his chances of saving Alex. "Take your time, it's gotta be here somewhere any rate."

"It is. I'm sure. It's blue, sea-blue."

"Like a disguise?" Chris asked with hope, eyes drifting from their post.

"Disguise?" Ray snapped, his eyes also darting forward and then at his idiotic friend. "Chris, you're such a div!"

"Sorry, mate."

"You two girls, keep your eyes on the bloody prize!"

"Yes, Guv."

"Sorry, Guv."

But the silence that followed did not comfort Gene in any way – in fact he found it too provoking. He just felt he needed to shout even more to fill the echoes. So it was a good job for his faithful companions that Charlie decided to break it with a whisper before he had the chance to clear his throat.

"I'm so dead." She muttered to herself.

"Don't worry, love." Gene soothed. "You'll be fine with us."

"I somehow doubt that." She smirked a little. Gene liked the sort of people that tried to joke away their worries, it made them so much easier to get on with.

"So what's you're proper full name then?" He asked randomly, as if filling time and silence.

"Charlotte Grayson Waldricks." She smiled. "I hate my middle name."

"Yeah, me too." Gene uttered. "I mean mine, not yours. It's lovely."

"Thanks. Left here, I think… yeah, turn left into that dock."

The Quattro smoothly slid onto a wooden creek, a sort of old fashioned docking area; the feel of sea sides and holidays entered the atmosphere, making him smile slightly. "Is it that boat there?" He asked, pointing ahead.

"Yeah." Charlie sighed. "I didn't think we'd get here so quick. Alive."

"Well you're safe, okay?"

"Guv!"

"What is it Christopher?"

"Black Alpha Romeo… behind us, blocking us in."

"What?"

Ray turned round, gulped and nodded in his agreement with Chris. "Yeah. And Guv – trouble, just parked behind us, now getting out their poncy car."

Gene heaved a sigh and cut the engine, turning to Charlie with an exasperated look. "See? I have to work with these two pratts. Don't know the meaning of 'keep your eyes on the prize'." He forced the car door open heavily and got out with irritation, slamming the door shut once more so that Chris had to scoot out of the passenger side instead. The three of them walked round the Quattro and met at the back, stopping to fold their arms and arrange themselves into a protective wall. This notion was so involuntary now, just something that they did when danger was afoot.

The black Alpha Romeo had been occupied by four hefty blokes, who were now using the CID trick and blocking their car in a protective line of men. One of them had a nasty looking scar stretching across his right cheek, through his lips and apparently continuing into his mouth. Chris gulped as Scarman snarled at him with threatening eyes. The one stood beside him had his concentration purely on Ray, his eyes nothing but slits against his dark skin; he was bald and angry looking. Ray didn't budge. Another men, shorter and obviously lighter than the rest was staring into the Guv's eyes, although he didn't seem to have anything physically wrong with him. As for the mental side of things, who was to know? The last one was staring at the red Quattro behind Gene, a slight smile on his face.

"Oi, Smiler!" Gene called at him, momentarily annoyed by his interest in the car. "Take a bloody picture or piss off."

"Nah, you're alright." Smiler laughed. "I just want her."

"What?" Gene growled, turning towards where Charlie was now getting out of the car nervously. "What'd you want with her?"

"Sorry…" Charlie began in desperation.

"Don't apologise, love." Smiler showed his teeth this time, yellow and crooked. Almost like he'd been in too many fights that ended badly. "Just get over 'ere."

"Hang about," Ray unfolded his arms. "She in on it?"

"Bitch." Chris breathed.

"Calm down, lads." Gene uttered, although he looked as if he was about blow up himself.

"Tez, you go for the big 'un." Scarman's voice was as gritted as expected. "I've got this one."

Chris decided that widening his eyes and taking a step back in sudden fear was not the best thing to do – but that didn't stop him. Scarman laughed cruelly.

"If you think you're gonna get to my lads, then you've got another thing coming." Gene said, moving forward menacingly as Charlie made her way to Smiler. "Raymundo."  
Ray stepped forward and forced an angry face against the bald, dark skinned man's chin. The man took the unexpected punch quite well, simply cracking his neck and grinning madly before diving at Ray with a snarl. For once in his life, Ray felt over-powered. They toppled into the Quattro, and then onto the floor, rolling and grunting in their struggle, spouting the occasional 'bastard'. Chris moved out of there where, jumping aside and landing in the stomach of Scarman. This guy did not smile. Chris turned in time to receive a nose-busting blow to the face.

His men in trouble, Gene felt a sudden outburst of rage as he let himself rip on Smiler.

All the while, the smaller man stood and watched, never once moving from his position beside his car.

Smiler was quite a strong man, but it wasn't long until Gene had him pinned against his car with a gun to his navel. And then, the strangest sensation rippled through Gene's arm, like a worm had buried itself in his skin and was now wriggling through his veins. It was too late for him to look at what was happening, feeling his body sag and eyes shut lightly.

"Guv!" Ray managed as he was propelled upwards by thick, booted feet.

"What's happening?" Chris lifted his heads from his position on the floor.

"They've got the Guv!"

Through moist eyes, Chris could see Gene being dragged across the wood creek, his head lolled forward. He was shoved into the back of the Alpha Romeo, Charlie afterwards, and then Smiler and the smaller man drove away with the two of them, away from the dock and the boat. Chris found the energy in his annoyance to kick his opponent aside for a while, getting himself up and then being knocked back to the ground.

_**Sorry for the shortness, I promise to make up for it somehow in the next chapter! This is a little rubbish, I know… sorry! xxxNTxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

All was calm, all was quiet. Too quiet for his liking. And very black. Too dark. It wasn't nice. Last thing he remembered seeing was his men being brought down to the ground, having the shit kicked out of them. They'd handle it. But it didn't seem right that they had to put up with that whilst he, Gene Hunt, got the easy path of just sleeping. Wait, this wasn't voluntary, was it? His mind wouldn't focus. He couldn't think what events led him to be in this state. There was a fight, he knew that. Ray would sort it out, but that bloke had seemed really hefty. Chris was a goner, for sure. He had to get up and help them, but the noises had muted and his body had become limp.  
Gene Hunt hated being helpless. This reminded him of his time in the hospital after being stabbed. But this time Alex wouldn't be here to visit him, to accept his offer of eternal lust. That's when Gene Hunt remembered the reason for the assault that had taken place today. Bolly Knickers was in danger. That cop killer was going to do her in. Gene Hunt had to save her, to show her what being with the Gene Genie was all about. He couldn't have her dying on him, it was too soon. They were supposed to be having forever… now Gene Hunt felt like a soppy git. Must be the drugs he'd had pumped into him. They were also making him sleepy, and yet, he felt his eyelids flutter, like a moth escaping it's dark, dark hiding place…

*****

"What good would killing them do?" Alex demanded, the light stinging her eyes.

She struggled in her bonds, shuffling uncomfortably on the wooden chair she had been given.

Joe had decided to remove her from below-deck and bring her into the sun, watching in amusement as her weak eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change. The wind had picked up dramatically, her hair wafting fiercely forwards, covering her face almost entirely and making it even more difficult to see. The one thing she had told herself since finding out her colleagues fates was to try to keep as calm as possible; aggravating the murderer would not help at all, and she needed to get out of this in one piece at least. But she found that trying to sound blasé about the whole thing was not working, it only made Joe smirk and stifle laughs. Apparently, her pain was extremely funny – even though it was Gene who he wanted to suffer.

The thought of Gene's torture only made Alex wince, but she tried to hide it, making out that she was squinting at the sun. Joe didn't buy it, covering his mouth with a single hand and holding back his humour.

"Why have you brought me out here, anyway?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation at a steady level.

"My boys will be back soon." The crazed man answered. "Your lover will be here. I bet you can't wait, can you?"

"Oh, no." Alex couldn't remove the thick layer of sarcasm in her throat. "This is simply the greatest gift you could have ever given me." Then a lump of realisation formed in her throat, smothering the sarcastic tone. "Wait… Chris and Ray…"

"Oh, yeah, them two." Joe waved a dismissive hand and snorted. "Should be goners by now. Dead. Oh, and Charlie will be here too, how brilliant. One of my finest hours, I do believe."

"Sick." Alex spat, jerking her head to more interesting sights out on the river. The wind, as always, blew against her and she felt the force trying to push her face back in his direction. But she refused, always fighting.

"I need to get home." She whispered. This wasn't what she wanted. She was supposed to be enjoying her time here whilst her problems waded through her life, but this was not what she had expected. Alright, so she had to admit that this was not the worst situation she had ever found herself in – past or future. But the time she had spent down there in that dark, dark place, all on her own… well, it was enough to realise what she really needed in life. It wasn't about what she wanted. Yes, she wanted Gene Hunt. So much, so bad, almost like a drug to her. She was drawn to his bad-boy image, his cruel sense of humour, the way he acted around her compared to the rest of his team. But that was not what she needed. She needed stability, she needed norm, she needed her daughter, she needed home.

Why was it always so difficult to choose between luxuries and necessities?

"Molly needs me too." Alex muttered, oblivious to the fact that Joe was staring at her with contempt. "What would she do without me? How has she been coping? I can't possibly leave her alone, how long has it been?"

"Shut up." Joe hissed. "You're giving me a headache."

Alex huffed, sounding too much like a spoilt child who had been told 'no' for the first time.

A scuffle came from the direction of the dock where the boat was tied; it sounded like a fight had broken out. Joe looked over and reached into his pockets, producing a blindfold and some tape.

*****

How long had he been laid out on this pavement, struggling ferociously with this strong man? The scar across his mouth had become twisted in his rage, and Chris couldn't help but be repelled by it. His arms were knotted and wound around so many times, legs flying out everywhere, the fight becoming more and more powerful, but his body become more and more tired. He knew that soon, he was going to have to give up and let the man attack him without being able to defend himself properly. It wasn't until the man had accidentally shown him the ragged barbed wire in his pockets that Chris somehow managed to keep his mind focussed – he didn't like the idea of being killed before he could speak to Shaz.

Then Scarman's grip on him loosened, his weight strengthening, and then suddenly he dropped on top of Chris, apparently having given up. Chris didn't understand this as he tried to move from under the man's heavy body. He saw that he was unconscious, and then he saw the blood seeping from a small graze on the back of his head. Chris looked up for the source of injury until his eyes fell upon Ray.

Ray was stood proudly, smiling and rolling the stone about in his hands.

"Oi, mate, you can't do that!" Chris complained, pushing his opponents body away from him and getting up. "That's assault!"

"Worked for him." Ray pointed with his thumb at where his attacker was slumped against the railing, keeping him from falling into the water. Chris looked over, a little disgusted in his mates ways of policing, but also relieved that the hell was over. Those men had been too strong for them both. Then Chris looked up at the white boat ahead of them, stared closely at the name and blinked twice.

"What was the name of that boat that bird was on about?" He asked.

"Dunno…" Ray shrugged. "Wasn't listening."

"Wasn't it summat like Blue Whale?"

"Yeah, that was it."

"That boats called Bon Voyage."

"What?"

Ray looked for himself, only just noticing the brown italics that spread across the white surface of the huge boat.

"Shit!"

*****

It was amazing how quiet the CID offices could be without the lads around to make noise, or Alex to make random comments that made no sense. Shaz was missing them, which seemed really silly when she thought about it, but it had been an awful long time since anything had happened; there had been no news via the radios except to warn all officers that their beloved DI had been abducted. Of course, Shaz had then spiralled into unhelpful panic before being practically slapped in the face by a less than upset Carly. That girl was only bothered about if Ray was going to stop at hers or if she was going to his. Pettiness was one of Shaz's pet-peeves, but she didn't say anything in case of losing her temper – that would be just as unnecessary.

"Still not back then?" Viv asked as he walked into the offices with a few files in hand. He dropped them on Alex's desk, frowning at the empty seat for the sixth time today.

"Obviously." Carly's voice was muffled as she nibbled at a wonky nail.

"No." Shaz answered properly. "I'm getting worried, though. They should've been back ages ago, Guv said that he was sniffin' out DI Drake, and Chris was with him, and…"

"Calm down!" Carly complained, sitting up from her slouched position, legs spread across Ray's desk. "They'll be alright. It's only routine, innit? For CID? Be home in time for tea. Least I hope bloody so, I'm making curry tonight and Ray better eat it all."

"Is that all you care about?"

"Alright, ladies." Viv raised warning arms between them. "Look, arguing is not going to get you anywhere."

Shaz, defeated, slumped into her chair with an unsatisfied grunt, and flicked her fringe back – her hair was getting longer, one day it would be too long to keep in this bowl cut. Chris would like her hair longer… with a small cry, Shaz realised that trying to think about other things did not work at all. Worry was overwhelming her system, cascading through her mind and tingling down her spine.

"They are taking there time though…" Carly muttered quietly, looking to the floor. "Should've at least got somewhere now. I hope Drake's alright."

"Changed your tune." Shaz didn't even sound annoyed, her mind was on other things than doing as much as she could to irritate that tart across the room from her.

"I'm back to the front desk, shout if you need anything." Viv addressed the two of them formally, before adding: "Don't beat yourselves up about this. It is routine. The Guv's always getting into bother like this, Drake will be fine. Ray and Chris will be fine."

Silence ensued as he exited the office, everyone staring after him. Some of the others decided to get back to their very important studies of which type of paper planes flew best. Carly's face had dropped her usual guard of sarcastic smiles and nail filing, instead accompanying Shaz in her nail _biting _and frowns. After a couple of minutes, Carly finally stood up and swiftly gathered her jacket, swiping it onto each arm before zipping loudly.

"Where are you going?" Shaz asked, also standing up.

"I'm not convinced." Carly explained. "If this was any normal collar, they'd have their man by now and we'd all be at Luigi's. I may not have been in CID long, but you lot have got yourselves a reputation back in uniform. I've heard stories. They don't end up like this. This is too wrong. I knew you were right before, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to admit that Ray might be… well, you know. In trouble, I guess. It's silly, isn't it?"

"Not really." The other WPC answered, feeling slightly uplifted by the revelation that Carly actually had a sensitive side that didn't involve curry. "I think about Chris like that all the time."

"Well I can't just sit here waiting for body bags. There's a cop killer stuck in the middle of all of this, I can't stand it any longer. I'm going along the river, gonna find that boat. What did the Guv say, where were they going? Blue Fish or something…?"

"Blue Whale." Shaz remembered correctly. "But you can't go. Please. It's too dangerous, you could get killer on your own!"

"Then come with me." Carly finished sorting her clothing out and stared deep into her enemies eyes. "You can stay here, hoping for good news… or you can stomach being with me, and we can work together to fight this. What do you say?"

"We don't even know if Chris or Ray are even hurt or…"

"What do you say?"

Shaz looked up at Carly, thinking for a long moment how critical this situation could be for everybody involved. She, herself, had never properly been part of a case that included a cop murderer, she just handled the paper work afterwards. And she was damn sure that Carly had no experience with the matter either. They weren't real CID officers.  
And then the guilt of leaving Chris to what could possibly be his gruesome fate pierced the back of her mind. She couldn't bear to never see his face again.

"Alright." She answered, grabbing her own uniformed coat. "I'm in. But any signs of serious trouble, and you radio in for back-up, yeah?"

"Yeah." Carly nodded with an enthusiastic smile. "I guess that's sorted then." She laughed manically. "Great! Our first rescue mission is go, go, go."


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't until he'd felt something underneath his body, scraping the skin along his back that his eyes began to falter. The thought of Bolly has spurred him on; the scratching pain had secured his decision to finally wake up. Before anything, he made sure that he checked all of his senses, just to make sure that he wasn't injured or anything. Police training, that. Something he always did subconsciously. He'd told Bolly about that once. She'd been surprised at his sudden applied intelligence. He'd been insulted. It was a silly little evening, something he'd never forget. Another one of those surreal moments when he'd thought to himself: _How the bloody hell have you managed to land yourself a bird like this? She's funny and gorgeous and sexy… and you're fat, old and ugly. Way, way over-the-hill. You're a lucky, lucky bastard. Thank your frickin' stars for this slice of your life._

Hearing: through numb ears, the sound of muffled voices broke through Gene's confusion, as well as the tired groan of himself. There was also the sound of the water from the river splashing against the barrier. He must still be near the boat, then, he reasoned. But no, hadn't he been moved? His head hurt, damn it.

Feeling: Someone had a firm grip on both of his wrists, and were dragging him across concrete. His jacket and shirt had ridden up, causing the harsh ground to scratch against his skin, but it was more itchy than anything at the moment. It would soon become raw. There was something inside his mouth… a gag.

Taste: Horrible material and salty moisture.

Smell: Salt water, sweat, and distinctive aftershave coming from above him.

Right, all of that seemed to be working in perfect order, so it was time to open his eyes and reveal his whereabouts. Then he'd lift himself up wearily and knock the shit out of whoever had done this, find Bolly and head back to the station. As plans went, that was a pretty good one in his view.

Sight: Mainly the sky from this angle, the clouds drifting slowly and carelessly about the blue blanket in sync.

Gene moved his head to the side to get a view of a pier and a car. He looked as far up as he could to see the back of two men's heads. Then he tried to make himself as heavy as possible, even dragging his feet along the floor until the two men finally noticed the extra weight and looked back with suspicious faces.

_It's called none-violent resistance. _Thought Gene

"He supposed to be sleeping." One man said, the one holding Gene's right wrist. He sounded foreign, perhaps Austrian, maybe Hungarian. Gene didn't have a clue. He didn't enjoy school, never mind languages.

"Gerroff!" Gene growled through the gag, pulling free of their grasp and standing for himself, if not a bit wobbly on his legs. He ripped the gag from his mouth, spluttering as he did so and wiping with his sleeve.

"Grab him, then, you prat!" The other man shouted, sounding more Cockney.

_Don't think so, _Gene thought as the Austrian/Hungarian made a move towards him. As his fist tried so hard to collide with the Guv's chin, the Genie struck and punched him square in the eye. The other guy obviously new what he was doing, and was already replacing his companions position, managing to kick Gene in a very peculiar and hostile place.

The fight continued on in this manner.

*****

"What's happening out there?" Alex demanded, straining to see below the deck. All they could hear was the guffs and guffaws of men in combat, and judging by Joe Cutts face, it was not meant to be happening. He himself had moved to the far side of the boat, observing the scene and wincing with some kind of annoyance.

"Change of plan." He growled. "I'm coming back up. Try anything clever, and I'll kill you." He took one last scowl at whatever was happening before pushing against the railing and detaching himself from the deck. Alex watched him go, tugging at her bonds in desperation but getting no where. The seat she was in was getting incredibly uncomfortable, but she hadn't complained yet. There were more important things to worry about right now, like what the hell was she supposed to do and how she could get a look in the action. In the end she resulted in shifting her weight so that she could hop the chair over to the edge of the deck without having to untie her hands.

What she saw down on the pier made her gasp with worry and also relief. It was a person she had not seen in such a long time – but Gene was in trouble, caught in some kind of fight with a much meatier man.

"Oh God…" Alex couldn't wipe the smile from her face. "You came for me."

Cutts appeared down below now, followed by two other men and Charlie. Confused, Alex found herself squinting for a better look. The fight was split up, the bigger man wiping his nose of blood whilst Gene simply wiped his jacket with annoyance. Cutts said something, but Alex was having difficulty hearing, as he was purposely speaking quietly, probably knowing that she was watching/listening.

"Bastard." She whispered, leaning over even more as if she would miraculously hear him.

"Piss off." She heard Gene shout, and smiled. "Where's Alex Drake?"

"Do you know how much I love you, Gene Hunt?" She muttered.

As if on cue, Cutts pointed upwards and all three men, Charlie and Gene looked up at Alex's direction. She gasped and doubled back, just hearing Gene shout 'oi' at someone. The speed and force of her reaction caused her chair to fly backwards, her back hitting the floor with a harsh crack. The pain didn't bother her though, because from her position she saw that the small party had retreated to her level, Gene in tow.

"Bolls, you alright?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question." She answered back.

He was being held back by the two hefty blokes by each arm, and had very distant looking eyes – his lids were drooped and his skin was pale.

"Yeah, fine, me. Always." He didn't grin, only kept his stony face.

"Stop with the meet and greet, alright?" Cutts mocked, walking towards Alex and lifting her chair upright again.

"Thanks." She hissed.

"Not a problem, sweetheart." He winked. Gene clenched his fists repeatedly. He was trying his patience. Any minute, he would break free from this (no matter how woozy he felt) and rescue his Bolly.

"Okay, so I know what happened now." Alex gritted her teeth to try and sound more confident than she actually felt. "Get it over and done with. This may actually help me in a sick and twisted way."

"What are you talking about? You're always talking." Cutts was getting agitated by her knowledge, she could see it in his eyes, he was not expecting this moment to be anything like it was playing out now. He wanted to be in control, he wanted an air of mystery. Instead, she knew that he was going to attempt to kill her and then destroy Gene Hunt's life forever. It was obvious, and he'd told her anyway. That was the trouble with cocky criminals who think that police officers need to know their every plan. They brought it on themselves.

"I need to get back to Molly, don't I?" She continued, hoping that her smugness and knowledge would distract Cutts enough to cause him anger. That way, her life would still be open for a little while longer whilst she can think up a better plan. Maybe even Hunt will do something. At that thought, Alex glanced in his direction for a split second – a second enough to see that the mention of her daughter had pained him in some way. He flinched at the name. "She's my daughter. I have to get back to her, I can't throw everything away for one man. You said that yourself." Now Gene looked like he was being tortured, which seemed to be suiting Joe just fine. "Maybe death is the answer I'm looking for. If I die in this world, do I return to the real world? Or will everything just stop, will it have all been for nothing?"

"You always talk." Joe repeated. "Making no sense what-so-ever, sweetheart. Mind you, the boyfriend doesn't look pleased, does he?"

Alex wasn't listening. Her plan was working, and that was all that mattered. Also, in the deep dark depths of her mind, what she had just said started to provoke a reaction to her subconscious. Maybe all of this drivel was true, maybe dying was the answer! She could get home!

"I can feel it." She announced, both to herself and to her kidnapper. "It's like… it's like I'm getting closer to the truth. To the right way, the right path."

"Bolly…?" Gene wondered about her emotional state.

"A chose something, but nothing changed. I didn't _feel _like I had done anything spectacular or correct. It was just the easy option at the time. The appropriate decision. Now I'm thinking, did I do wrong? Well, I'm still here, aren't I, so I can't have been right…"

"Shut up." Cutts knocked her shoulder harshly and the abrupt force surprised Alex enough to shut her lips tight. Her vision blurred slightly, and then everything became clear. Everything.

"Gus, gimme the gun." Cutts was saying. Everything seemed muted, but it felt so close. "Get this over with. The plan continues. When I'm done, he's gonna kick up a fuss, so hold him back for us, yeah? If you have to, shoot him too. May as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Everything is closer…" Alex whispered. She could hear voices in her head, people telling her to be calm and soothing her with kind words. Telling her that she was so brave, but the fight would be over soon. She believed them; even if she couldn't see them. And then she heard her daughter.

"_Mummy!"_

She snapped into focus instantly, eyes back to normal, all of that noise gone. It was silent for a few seconds, before the sounds of the world around her gained volume quickly. And she gasped. A gun was aimed directly at her head, Cutts hands stable and ready, a smirk engaged on his lips, ready for the sneering that would follow. Alex didn't care, she was used to staring down the barrel of a gun, and this was her ticket home. She could hear someone yelling, a struggle.

"…when you're done with 'er! You better shoot me quick, else you're dead, Cutts! Gerroff me! Bolly! Alex! Don't you bloody dare, you bastard!"

Alex wanted to tell him that it was okay, but Gene's agonised face was too distraught – she knew that he wouldn't listen or understand her explanation for feeling so surreally happy. She closed her eyes, smiling. _I'm coming home, Molly. I am so sorry for trying to forget you. I could never, ever, forget you. I love you, Molls._

"Oh God!" Charlie called out, almost as if someone had dropped in front of her. "I'm sorry Alex! I didn't… I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up, you bitch." Gene growled. "Alex… that's it, close you eyes. You are not going to die today."

"Yes I am." She whispered contently.

And then came the sound of a gunshot.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Oh God!" Charlie called out, almost as if someone had dropped in front of her. "I'm sorry Alex! I didn't… I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry!"_

"_Shut up, you bitch." Gene growled. "Alex… that's it, close you eyes. You are not going to die today."_

"_Yes I am." She whispered contently._

_And then came the sound of a gunshot._

Thirty Seconds Before:  


Alex was so out of it, her eyes closed tight shut just like Gene had instructed. At least, he hoped that was why she had done so. If anything was to happen to her right now, he definitely didn't want her to see it. But as he continued to comfort her by telling her that death was not on her list, she didn't seem to respond except for the subtle movement of her lips. In fact, it almost looked as if she were smiling. Gene, confused, tugged helplessly at the arms holding him back. He felt so weak, the drugging had not worn off yet. Even if he was to pull free, what could he do to help without falling flat on his back?  
And then, on the same beat as her twitch of the lips, everything happened at once.

Almost silently, WPC Carly Wright came into view, with Shaz and Chris in tow. Gene felt momentarily overjoyed that Chris had not been killed, but where was Ray? And why the hell had a couple of Plonks taken it as there duty to come here without any permission? And why did that seem so important to Gene right now? Alex was still sat with her eyes closed, the gun now aimed perfectly, and Joe's finger about to squeeze. Gene hated it when his world became slow motion. It just hurt even more, and the pain usually was spread across his face for everyone to read, which was not good at all.

And then, Charlie noticed them. Gene was about to intervene, when she seemed to pretend to ignore their presence, looking at him and nodding slightly. She was helping. Stupid cow, did she think that this would let her off the hook or something?

It was Carly who was approaching with much confidence, leaving behind her fellow colleagues. Then Ray came into view, looking battered but still pretty much alright, taking place beside Chris. It was then that the two men holding onto Gene noticed them, and nearly loosened their grip.

"Oi!" One of them shouted at Carly, making Cutts turn just as she became nose-to-nose close to him. Alex was still silent and out of it, apparently dreaming to herself. Gene tittered, managing to pull free of the arms as they began a new quest of trying to stop the ever ready Chris and Ray. Shaz stood by, staring in horror at where Carly was now being forced to struggle against Joe's strength. She was trying to grab his gun.

There was a gunshot, of course, how would today have played out if there wasn't? Everyone turned to look at where it had been fired, only to find that yes it had been Joe and yes there was a curl of smoke rising from the barrel like a cobra from a basket.

No, Gene thought, immediately snapping his neck up to Alex. She was sat motionless, but still breathing, eyes now wide open in fear as she stared down at Carly.

Carly's blood spilled from her bullet wound, making a pool about her chest. Joe smiled cruelly and began to reload.

"Well, that particular bullet had been for Alex Drake, but then again, blood is blood." He muttered, aiming his gun at Alex once more.

Gene found his strength boiling like his anger, and he leapt upwards, hooking his right arm around Joe's neck and pulling down until the man fell to the floor with a yelp. And then Gene kicked and kicked until he felt it necessary to leave the worm to wiggle on the ground. Chris untied Alex's bounds. She seemed shocked, bewildered even. Shaz helped her DI up, before kneeling to the floor beside Carly. No one noticed Ray's reaction.

CPR began. Shaz desperately pounded her fellow WPC in the chest, trying to avoid the bullet wound. And then Alex was knelt too, putting pressure on the hole. But still Carly did not twitch.

Ray walked forward slowly. It was only now that Gene saw him, turning to see that he and Chris had knocked the other men unconscious and cuffed them already. He reached out to touch Ray's shoulder, but the man did not react, just continued forward so that his Guv's hand slipped off.

The others parted as much as they could for Ray to see, but still tried constantly to wake Carly up.

"Come on." Ray croaked. "She'll be fine. Just keep going."

"Ray…" Alex began, a tear dripping from her chin where it had collected.

"Keep going!" Ray demanded, not moving a muscle, but barking out the order like the sergeant he was. Gene couldn't help but feel for him.

And so they continued, unsure whether Ray would ever let them stop.

_**And now it's sorta up to you lot now. I've got two chapters written up that could possibly be next, but depending on your reviews and what you think should happen with Ray and Carly, I don't quite now which to post. So please review and help me choose! xxxNTxxx**_


	15. Chapter 15

CID was quiet. Alex was at her desk, staring at Gene's office and contemplating whether or not she should go in and tell him everything. About how she had wanted to be killed. About how she realised that what they had was just lust, and that she had to seriously think about getting back home. How was she going to say any of this, without breaking his heart into pieces? From what she could see right now, he was playing darts by himself, throwing the arrows at the board with such spectacular aim.

Chris and Shaz were at her desk, whispering. He was congratulating her on her courage and, frankly, damn right brilliance a couple of days ago. She had burst onto that boat and probably saved DI Drake's life, and that was amazing. He felt privileged to be seeing someone as beautiful and brave as she was. He was so lucky, and he knew it. But Chris felt guilty.

"Why?" Shaz asked him as soon as he had told her. Alex listened in.

"Cos Ray." Chris explained, uncomfortable with the subject. "With what happened to Carly…"

"That wasn't your fault." Shaz grabbed him into a hug. "And you shouldn't feel guilty."

"Yes, Chris." Alex put in, a warm smile on her face. "Ray will cope. And you never know, Carly may wake up any day now and he'll be back to his normal Neanderthal self in no time."

Shaz gave her a look of death, still sore from the events that had taken place after Alex's rescue.

"Still." Chris said, glumly.

"Drake." Gene barked, and they looked up to see his head poking out from his office door.

"Coming." She replied, standing. God, here it comes. Oh… Oh God, how was she going to explain herself? She tried to seem normal, swaying her hips from side to side and sucking in her cheeks to give the impression that she was not in the least bit scared. She sauntered past Gene as she entered, making a point to sit straight down and cross her legs. Stay cool, stay normal. He seemed to be falling for her façade, so she put on a fake smile to accompany it. That was when he leaned in, as if to kiss her, and she turned her head too quickly. He doubled back, hands in pockets. All he did was pout and walk round his desk to his chair, sitting down slowly.

Alex breathed in, she breathed out. She hyperventilated mentally.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, simply.

"Fine." She bit back, too formal and way too fast.

"Good." He imitated her tone. "Now you're going to answer me a few questions."

"O…okay." Alex gulped.

"What do you think you were playing at, before?"

"I…" She started, but he was already butting in.

"You practically screamed at Shaz, just for trying to save you." He began, and she felt a list coming on. "She wanted to be shot, I knew it. You announced to everyone there that you no longer wanted to be with me. You nearly killed yourself, Alex. Now answer me properly and truthfully, what the bloody hell do you think you were playing at?!"

"I didn't want to be saved, okay?!" Alex bolted up to her feet, shouting and pointing fingers to emphasise her point. "Couldn't you see? Couldn't you understand? I could've escaped this stupid, little, insignificant piece of wasteland once and for all but no, she had to come along and ruin everything!"

"You make no sense what-so-ever, Bolly, and it's beginning to get really old." Gene raised his voice towards the end of his sentence. "Carly risked her life to save you. Ray is in that hospital right now, hopin' his pathetic life that she will wake up and you're too selfish to realise that…"

"Realise what?" She lost control. "Realise that you all love me, that none of you want me to go? Because I can't stay, Gene. She is there, even now, staring at me from your corner, and I need her! I need my daughter! Why can't you figments understand?"

"There's no one else in 'ere, Bolls." Gene frowned. "Maybe we'll 'av to get a quack on yer."

"Don't you dare." She gritted her teeth. "All I need you to do, Hunt, is to go to hell."

"Well that's nice." He growled. "Shall I bring some sun cream and a hat?"

"Be serious!" She screeched. "Oh God! I can't do this! I want to go home, why can't I go home? Why must I stay here? What's the point?" Alex was now almost in tears. Gene softened, trying to grab her into a hug, but she battered his arms away. "No, Gene. I have to stop this. We can't see each other any more, not while I'm like this. Maybe in the next life."

"Is that it?" He muttered.

"Yes. Excuse me." And she left the office, feeling very embarrassed and very evil. Gene watched her go, stony faced and scowling. And then he fell back down in his chair and his head collapsed into his hands.

*****

Alex was now in the hospital, beside Ray and watching Carly's progress. She had felt that it was only fair that she visit the person who saved her life – even if she hadn't wanted to be saved.

"What have the doctors said?" She wondered.

"She's stable." Ray whispered. "Just… sleepin'."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"You really love her, don't you?"

Ray looked at Alex and screwed up his face in fake disagreement. Alex knew that he was hiding his true feelings, but she didn't want to pry. His hand was cupped in Carly's. It hadn't left that position since Alex had arrived an hour ago. She didn't think that Ray had moved since before then, even.

"Come on." Alex insisted, linking her arm through his. "You need a drink, and God knows I do."

"So go get coffee." Ray shrugged. "I'll stay 'ere."

"You can't sit there forever." Alex sympathised.

"I'm not gonna." Ray answered. "She'll wake up. Then I'll go."

"Ray…"

"Leave it out, yeah?" He began to lose his temper. "I'm staying put and no mouthy tart is gonna shift me. Chris didn't manage to, and you're not gonna either. Go get your bloody coffee and leave me alone."

"Okay." Alex sighed. "I'm going now. But if you do need anything…"

"I won't!" Ray shouted.

Alex nodded and turned away, leaving him behind. For all his sniggering and teasing, he was just a man underneath; a man that had feelings that were easy to tear. She had to help him. After all, this was all her fault for getting kidnapped in the first place. She couldn't help but take the blame. She headed back to the station.

*****

"How's Ray?" Chris asked as soon as Alex walked back into the office.

"Coping." Alex smiled, a comforting smile. "But I think he'll value your friendship. Make sure you look after him."

"Uh, alright."

"And Shaz…"

"Yes, ma'am?" Shaz rolled her eyes and turned to her, still scowling.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. You were only trying to rescue me, and I do appreciate that. I was out of order and very angry, please do not think that I hate you. It was wrong of me to do what I did."

"Thanks, ma'am!" Shaz immediately burst into a grin. "You were under pressure anyway."

"It was still wrong. And I am sorry."

"Alright." Shaz beamed and walked away. Alex didn't feel any better for apologising, because although she saw the wrong in what she had done, she wasn't in the least bit sorry. She hadn't wanted to be rescued.  
But the young WPC looked happy now, and that was really all that mattered, wasn't it?

"Where's the Guv?" Alex asked, sitting down.

"In his office." Shaz answered. "You want me to go get him for you?"

"No, no. Just wondered. He can stew."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Chris exclaimed, and suddenly the conversation steered off towards what he and Shaz would be consuming tonight. Alex didn't bother listening in as usual, didn't bother getting ready to add her own input and advise for the young couple. But that didn't mean that she wasn't thinking about them. She wondered to herself if Chris had found a ring yet. She wondered what they would be like later on in life, happy and together. Settled down, getting on with their lives, maybe kids running around. Chris Junior, now that was a funny concept! But really, would this world continue like this after Alex was gone? Some parts of her ached with guilt that these really were just constructs, and that if she ever awoke from this nightmare, they would simply poof out of existence. It was almost as if she, personally, was putting a stop to Chris and Shaz's wedding. She personally was stopping these people from living their lives.

"Ma'am?" This was Chris, and Alex realised that her eyes had glazed over and she had been staring into nothingness for a while now. He was leaning over her desk, concerned.

"I'm okay, Chris." She put on the tiniest of smiles. "Just thinking about… well, the future?"

"Future?" Shaz was interested already, glancing up at Chris.

"Possible futures." Alex reasoned. "I have a choice, but whatever choice I make will effect two different futures. My future, and… everyone else's." She didn't want to say 'yours' for fear of scaring them both. "I can't decide. Well, I know what I want to do but would that make me selfish? Would it be risking everyone else?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chris sighed, moving away.

"Can't help you, ma'am, sorry." Shaz reluctantly moved off too.

This didn't help Alex one bit, and she found herself flopping her careless head onto her desk with a loud thump.

"You still bangin' on 'bout nothing, Bolly?" Gene's voice made her lift her head automatically, to find him looming over her desk now, his face grim and scary. "We're off to Luigi's. You comin'?"

"Yes." She decided. "Yes I am. And I'm going to get pissed."

"You always get pissed." Gene pointed out. "It's not gonna solve all yer problems, Bolls. Come on, I'm escortin' yer."

"Why?"

"Cos that's what gentlemen do. Forever didn't last very long, so it's a goodbye present." Gene looked glum for a second as waited for her to stand. When she finally did, he poked out an elbow ready for her to link her arm through.

"Don't say that to me." Alex felt her heart shrivel down into nothing as he spoke those words. "But you can escort me. Why not? It's not like the world will end, is it?"

"It might." Gene muttered. "And on that day we'll all be lucky. Hurry up."

*****

The empty wine bottles surrounded Alex's face, so that poor Gene couldn't see her beautiful (if not a bit red) eyes. Would he ever be able to gaze into them as freely as he had been able to do before? Would she have forgiven him that right, or would everything just go back to normal and they would forget about her moment of weakness when she'd finally given in to him?

"You shouldn't be drinking that heavily, bolls." He grunted, his personal piece of soppy advise. "You were nearly killed yesterday."

"Don't rub it in," She glared back, but then softened and smiled.

"You really wanted to die?" He asked, seriously confused about her whole twisted demeanour.

She seemed to consider this, before shaking her head and shrugging over-enthusiastically.

"Course not." She lied, and he could tell. "Who wants to die young? I've got loads of life left in me, so I have to keep fighting. I'm still strong."

"Right." Gene huffed.

That was when Ray walked in. He sat in his usual spot on the table next to Gene and Alex's, but did nothing. He just stared at the table, occasionally moving his finger through some spilt beer. Chris and Shaz weren't here tonight, something to do with stew, so Alex felt it to be her duty to inform him, through her drunken haze, that shoving your finger into someone else's dirty alcohol was just too disgusting.

"Ray, stop it." She frowned. And then, as the haze ascended, she remembered everything and gasped at her own stupidity. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's fine, ma'am." Ray shrugged. "Don't want wet fingers."

"Hey." Gene tapped him on the shoulder lightly. "How's she doin'? Carly, I mean."

"Okay." Ray shrugged again. "Nurse said she'll be sleepin' for a while. They got the bullet out her stomach last night. She'll wake up soon."

"Well that's good news." Gene knocked against his arm once more but clearly harder. Alex, feeling sobered due to her miniature guilt pang, suddenly felt that he would be sending off full blown punches the next time Ray said something.

"Listen, give her all my love." Alex pleaded. "If she hadn't been there to save me…"

"Actually, I think you'll find that the phrase goes like this: If _you_ hadn't have been there, and decided to go do-lally, she wouldn't have needed to come out and save yer, and she wouldn't have been where she is now." Ray raised his eyebrows and stood up. "I'm goin' now. Don't bother following me."

Alex's mouth was hanging open. She felt angry, but at the same time, ashamed. Gene was looking at her, and she could tell. But she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassed.

In reality, Gene was just as annoyed as she was.

*****

Alex wasn't sleeping, but it still made her jerk into the real world when the phone rang. It was Gene Hunt. Damn him and his intriguing voice. Alex refused to ever think that it was sexy again. But as he spoke, quickly and agitated, she realised that this was not a time to be bitching about her ex. This was a time to be collapsing in a state of guilt and grief. This news was from the hospital.

They'd found a puncture wound in Carly's lung.


	16. Chapter 16

The doctors and nurses had apparently been up all night and the majority of the morning trying their utter hardest to save Carly from death. Ray was unsure what the cure was for a broken lung, but he was aware that it probably wasn't viable. Then again, what did he know? He was just a copper, he was only partially trained in first aid, but not very well. He knew just enough at the time to get him into the force. Ray also wondered if he was being a bloody big pain in the arse for the hospital staff, because he had refused to remove himself from Carly's bedside until one of the doctors had to grab him under arm and throw him from the room. Of course, if he had struggled, Ray could've kicked that bastard away easily. But this was a man that was trying to save Carly, and so he let himself be dragged away from her frail hand, her heart monitor racing.

That was the last he'd seen of her right up to now. He was sat in the waiting room, a blank expression pulled over his face, tightening over him so it felt like he couldn't breath properly. Everytime he tried, it felt like razor blades searing the lining of his throat. Ray didn't want to breath if that was what it would feel like. He didn't want to do anything.

He just wanted Carly to be alright.

*****

"I've never seen 'im like that before." Chris commented as he, Shaz and Gene stood a little far off from where Ray was sitting. He hadn't noticed his collegues come in, so they decided that maybe it was best that way. Leave him to come to terms with it all. Gene couldn't help but emphasize - so many times in the past The Manc Lion had spent his time watching over crooks as they died on hospital beds in this too clinical building. Of course, a lot of the time they might've deserved it; sometimes it was even Gene himself who had caused their heavy injuries and bullet wounds. But it still stood as a horrible memory in his mind. No one likes to watch over the potential dead.

"I'm mean, i've seen 'im all, well, sad an' that..." Chris began. "...but never like this."

"Maybe we should go over there." Shaz pondered. "He might need the company."

"Nah, just leave 'im." Gene warned. "Wait till Drake gets 'ere. She's the one with all that psychiatry crap."

"Suppose..." Shaz frowned.

Gene thought that waiting rooms in wards like this were placed in odd ways. Especially here, where you sat on a chair facing the very room that your beloved is being resurrected in. Doctors ran up and down a slick corridor as you watched, spouting out dravel that you didn't understand, but it sounded good and very helpful so you didn't bother to stop them and ask questions. Gene thought, as sometimes he did, that waiting rooms for relatives and friends should be put somewhere out of the way and quiet. Somewhere were people like Ray could sit and think, maybe even have a cup of tea, without having his eyes darting towards that door again and again.

A hand lay on Gene's shoulder and his whipped his head round to see Alex had arrived, breathlessly searching the room with her own beautiful eyes until she spotted Ray sat on his own. It looked like she had dressed quickly in the dark - her white leather jacket had been thrown carelessly over what looked like a silk pyjama top, but at least she had jeans on so that maybe people wouldn't notice. Her hair was a mess and yesterdays make-up stained her face. Gene wouldn't want her any other way.

"Why is he sat on his own?" Was her first words.

"The Guv said to leave 'im till you got 'ere." Chris answered.

"Why?" She demanded, accusing eyes now peircing into Gene's.

"'Cos you got all that psychiatry to work on 'im." Gene complained. "I can't do that, so i'll be damned if these two have a clue. If Christopher 'ere tried to talk down a suicider, he'd only end up bloody pushin' the bastard over the edge."

"Right, okay, well that's neither here nor there." Alex seemed to growl. "I'll go over, shall I?"

So she did, careful not to rush over or seem to urgent to see him - any quick movement might inflict Ray's mind into thinking that there was an emergancy, which would then obviously stir him into thinking that Carly was not alright at all. Alex didn't want to have to calm him down, so she resolved by padding over quietly and taking a seat beside him. Maybe Ray was too busy staring at nothing and trying not to breath in razors, but he didn't look up and acknowledge her.

"Hello, Ray." Alex started, a cheery smile. _No, not cheery, take it down a notch, Drake. Just a warm smile will do. Don't look too happy to be in this place. _"How are you holding up?"

The door to Carly's room swung open as a nurse rushed out. Alex caught odd words from the doctor in charge. "...small pneumothorace..."

"Bloody hell." Ray muttered, shaking his head and looking at the floor.

"I don't know what that means, either." Alex lied. She knew full well, enough to realise that what Carly was suffering was the best case senario. She only had a small hole in her lung, nothing huge and deadly. People got holes in their lungs and survived all the time. "I wanted to talk to you. Can you talk to me, Ray?"

"I know what you're doin'." He smiled. That was a good sign. "And i'm fine. Just leave me alone and go 'av the Guv. He wants yer."

Alex frowned and tried not to be offended - he was still the same old Ray she knew. "I'm sure he does. But we've already spoken, and know i want to speak with you."

The door to Carly swung again, grabbing Ray's attention away from her once again as the same nurse re-entered. The doctor's voice was heard again. "...get the catheter, and this should resolve on it's own..."

"See?" Alex waved her hand in the direction of Carly. "Do you know what that means? She'll be okay, Ray. The wound will heal over."

"She can't breath by herself." He whispered.

"But she will be able to, after this treatment. You'll be able to take her home soon."

"She got shot." Ray started. "The bullet went into 'er. Made a hole in her chest an' in her left lung. She can't breath anymore."

"Yes," Alex realised that this was going to be a long game. "but they have experts in there, Ray. They retreaved the bullet, didn't they? The lung will heal by itself just like her chest and you can take her home. She will be able to breath by herself again in no time."

Ray considered this, watching ahead of him even though he couldn't see any of what was happening in there. He saw Gene, Chris and Shaz waiting by the corner and sighed. They looked worried, but he knew that they weren't anxious for Carly. Ray wasn't exactly an intellectual, but he was clever enough to recognise the sparkle in Gene's eye, the twitch of Chris's mug and the way Shaz clung to her boyfriend's arm like she was going to fall. They were worried about him. But they didn't need to be, and the rarest thing happened: Ray felt guilty. The last time he'd felt properly guilty for something was back in Manchester, that regretful day when he'd been left in charge and all hell had broke loose. He'd almost lost his job, and the jobs of his co-workers. He didn't want to feel like that again. So he caught Chri's gaze and winked, a smile creeping slowly on his lips. It was only small, but the different it made was huge.

Chris almost leaped into happiness, tugging at Gene to tell him to absolutely amazing knews that Ray had actually flickered good emotion towards him. Shaz kissed his cheek in responce, beaming back at Ray. Gene didn't smile. He caught Ray's gaze and nodded once. But that was all it needed. Alex felt good. It may have not been her psychology degree that had saved them this time, but something had clicked in that man's head and she hoped that maybe it was just the fact that someone had come over and shown him compassion. Whatever it was, it had worked.

And the good luck seemed to spread out too, because it was then that the doctor came out of Carly's room with a mask covering his mouth and gloves on each hand. Ray ignored the blood stood up, making his way over to the doctor. Even know she had a keen idea of what was going on, Alex prayed silently that everything was okay.

They whispered amongst themselve for a couple of minutes. Ray turned to Alex as the doctor then walked away. She gave him the thumbs up with a uncertain smile, waiting for his response. He lifted his hand and repeated her action. Alex felt good.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I'm not sure i did Ray's characterisation correctly, but i hope it was alright. I've never seen Ray like this before, so i kind of just made it up and i hope i did him justice. xxxNTxxx_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey, i'm sorry for the major delay, but as usual my computer has been playing up something fierce, so i've had to wait and wait until i was able to upload a new chapter. Finally, though, i really think that everything has been sorted at my end, so here it is! Enjoy xxxNTxxx_**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Two weeks later..._

The incident with Alex's kidnap had long since been forgotten. Of course, Joe Cutts had only been sentenced 12 years for the drugs case. But then, a certain young woman named Charlie had realised what a monster her boyfriend was, and had given her testimony on several murder charges that Gene had tried to pin on him. She'd explained everything that she knew, which had brought the case back. It soon became clear that Jow was not at all innocent, and the scumbag got 40 years - a lifetime imprisonment. This was good, it made everyone on the team feel good.

It was during a slow day that Alex decided to celebrate life. She had recently discovered that there was no point sitting around and moaning about everything when there was a whole world of her own to explore and live in, if only for a little while. She may as well enjoy her time here, because it would not be long until she could get home. Perhaps just doing her job and making a difference to the 80's would be hey key. In fact, she didn't really care about keys anymore (not until the next time something that feels significant happens, anyway). So she looked at the clock and smiled evenly, standing with her white leather jacket half over her shoulders, hald hanging down her back.

"You going to Luigi's tonight, ma'am?" Shaz asked kindly, noticing her senior officer was getting ready to leave as she was. Shaz had replaced her usual black and white uniform for bright colours and wool, a flashy hat and brilliantly pink make-up. Chris was getting his coat on to, an arm slipping around her waist.

"You know what, Shaz?" Alex swiftly shoved her shoulders forward, bringing her jacket up and positioned. "I just might do that. And i'm not going to get drunk. In fact, i'm might make a toast."

"Sounds good." Shaz just smiled, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Ray will like that. It'll make Carly feel all missed an' that, won't it?"

"Yeah." Alex also nodded, but slowly. "Yes, it will." She didn't bother explaining that she had forgotten all about Ray's recovering girlfriend being released from the hospital today.

"Come on, baby." Shaz poked at Chris's chest. "I wanna get the small table for us two tonight."

Alex stopped herself from laughing. All week, Shaz had made it her complete and utter mission to snatch Gene's table. She hated being on the long one with all of the other lads, because she wanted an intimate moment with Chris, not join in one of their weekly beer tournaments. And Gene always got the good table anyway, he never used it to be intimate, did he?

On cue, their beloved Guv stepped from his office, checking his watch with the clock to make sure he was reading it properly. He grunted and nodded when he saw that it was correct, and then stuck his arm out for Alex to take. "Come on, Bollinger Knickers, Luigi is waiting for us and you know how much i hate to disappoint."

"Hmm, yeah, not your scene, is it?" Alex laughed, linking through his arm and walking from CID. Yep, everything certainly felt right today. Maybe this could possibly be the best subconsious day of her life.

*****

"But we never get that table!" Shaz moaned on the top of her voice. Chris looked embarrassed, sneaking himself his usual seat and grabbing a piece of bread from the centre-piece. Gene had his arms folded, intense eyes staring into Shaz's, zero expression on his face. his sort of behavious would send most normal people away, but not Sharon Granger. When she wanted something, she would get it; at least, that was what she had always taught herself, so she wasn't going to back down easily. No matter how many intimidating glares she was receiving.

"Look, Shaz i'll strike up a deal with him, don't worry." Alex looked up from her usual seat now, where Shaz was stood with a hand on the back of the chair, ready to take for herself. "Tell you what, if i can get him to give you this table tomorrow, will you just make do for now?"

"Alright." Shaz looked at the floor. "But he better. Budge up, baby." She sat at the longtable, a scowl on her face. Alex shook her head and turned to Gene.

"Why don't you let her have this table? Is this another alpha male type territory thing?"

"Yep." Gene nodded. "That, an', err... i wanted to talk to yer. Privately, like."

"What about?" Alex's interest piqued instantly. She sat forward, both hands beneath her chin, eyes wide.

"Us." Gene's eyebrows tightened, as if it had been obvious. The small crease between his eyes deepened. "Y'see, i don't understand what happened, Bolly. One minute you were throwin' yourself on me, the next you were shovin' me off. What am i to yer, just another rugby team to shag?"

"No!" Alex couldn't hide her shock as her voice raised, head shooting up and hands flying to her sides. "No, no, no...."

"Then why are you acting like i was another one of your one-time floozies?" Gene wasn't cross. His words didn't come out like anger. They were hollow, empty.

"I...I..." Alex stammered, unsure how to explain everything that had been going on in her twisted mind for the past month or so. How could she tell him it all without sounding insane? What, he'll just understant that his rescue attempt had not been appreciated? That everything that she had felt during their random fling was just sadness? That all she had ever wanted, truely, from the bottom of her very soul, was to be reunited with her loving daughter and let everything return to normal? No, he'd have her sectioned - or worse, fired! - for sure. She couldn't risk it.

"Spit it out, Miss Unpredictable." Gene was getting impatient, eyes narrowing.

"If i tell you..." Alex tried searching the small Italien bar for a distraction or something to bide her time. Her eyes fell on Shaz's annoyed features. "If i tell you everything, will you make sure that Shaz gets this table tomorrow?"

"Don't turn this into a pinky promise," Gene frowned, backing away to lean against his chair. "I want to truth."

"Well if you want to truth, then you'll do what i want." Alex continued, glad for the oh-so slight change of subject. "Give her the table tomorrow night."

Gene looked like he was going to snarl or grunt, or kick-off his insults, but instead he nodded and moved forward once more. "Alright. Now tell me everythin'."

"Okay." Alex took a deep breath. "You know how i'd do anything to feel like i was home again? Well, I..."

Luckily for her, there was a sudden burst of applause and cheering, and she turned to see Ray carrying Carly like a fireman would a victim, just like how Gene had on her first day. Ray's face was lit up with excitment, a cigarette hanging from his mouth at a wonky angle and his forehead sweating under the weight. Carly was smiling too, nothing to suggest that she'd even been in hopsital. The only difference was that she was no longer wearing whatever slutty clothes that would usually silkily hang from her body. Instead, she wore baggy jumpers with bright fabrics, almost copying the Shaz look.

Ray carried her over to the long table where two special seats had been saved especially for them. He carefully lowered Carly to her seat, whacking her arse in the process. She playfully hit him back as he sat down, and they laughed. He looked so happy, but there was definitely something on Carly's mind. Her usual pout (that had reminded Alex of Victoria Beckham) had been replaced with a small smile that made her look even more pretty than before. Alex realised that she would have to speak to her afterwards - and that she ahd to make a stupid speech now because she had made the mistake of telling Shaz.

"Y'alright mate?" Chris beamed, handing his best friend a pint he had bought for him. "Luigi sez any drinks for you are on the 'ouse."

"Aw, brilliant." Ray took his pint and gulped half of it down quickly. Alex couldn't blame him though, he hadn't drank alcohol since the accident two weeks ago. "You're feeling great now, aren't you Carls?"

"Yeah." She answered with a shrug. Alex picked this up immeaditely and stood up with her glass of wine above her head. Gene stared at her, apparently annoyed to the hell.

"This is a toast," Alex grinned at everyone, especially Shaz. "A toast to life. It brings us bitterness, sadness, anger, confusion and a great deal of regret. Sometimes life can be silent and still, but at the end of that rocky road there are always silver linings. There are always beams of light and happiness, of great love. And i think what happened here, with our very own Carly is exactly a reflection of that. To Life!"

Everyone cheered along with a chorus of 'to life' and began to drink heavily, joking about and playing their usual tricks. Alex sat down, proud of herself, knowing that she had managed to get through this speech without being distracted by Molly who had sat in the corner of her eye the whole time. And when she looked at the face in front of her instead, she found warmth their. Gene was not smiling, he never did; it was more of a appreication, a knowing. He nodded at Alex, took a swig of his wine.

"Explains everything." He told her after he swallowed. "Shaz can have her bloody table. Woman, eh?"

Alex smiled. Maybe everything would be alright now...?

"I've got a speech to make, too." Carly stood suddenly, a worried expression attacking her beautiful features. "I've realised that what my mother haas been saying for ages is true. This place is dangerous. I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Ray stood up now, accusing eyes piercing her.

"...this isn't the job for me." She continued, unsteady. "I just don't want to risk my life everyday."

"You're only Plod!" Ray snarled, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her down.

"Careful, mate." Chris nodded at him. "Don't wanna be like one o' them possessive boyfriends, do yer?"

"Anyway," Carly frowned. "I've decided i'm quitting the force."

Ray sighed and sat down.

"I'm doing what my mum's always told me to do." Said Carly

Ray didn't say anything again. Like he knew what was coming next.

Carly looked down at him and whispered. "So i'm moving back home."


	18. Chapter 18

The silence that followed Carly's heart-breaking announcement stunned Ray like a gun. He seemed unable to move, even his eyes did not blink as they should. His arm was stretched out oddly, in the same position it had been five seconds earlier when Carly had spoken the terrible truth. His mouth was open, willing the words to pour out but they wouldn't flow. This was exactly the kind of situation he was uncomfortable with - expressing emotion in public was not his choice of style. But he had to do something, else she was going to slip from his life forever. Plus, he'd look a complete Twonk in front of all his mates and colleagues. No wonder she had been so quite and not herself tonight. Still, nothing left his lips and he began to feel a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead.

Finally, Carly spoke, her voice choked and shaky. "I'm sorry."

And she walked away.

Ray was stood, staring at where she had been but moments ago, still as a statue and not going to move any time soon. Luigi looked over, confused by the commotion. It was eventually Chris had said something, reaching over to pat his best friends obscurely positioned arm in an act of comfort. "Aw, mate. Sorry."

Ray looked down at him, eyes narrowed, as if contemplating his first words. He looked so hurt; until he shrugged it off and sat back down, gulping most of his pint and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Dunno what you mean," He shook his head. "It's you i feel sorry for, you're stuck with your plonk. I, however, am now free to dabble."

"S'pose." Chris frowned, uncertain whether this meant that everything was back to normal again or that he was an idiot for being with Shaz. Either way, Ray seemed to be acting like nothing had happened. Like it had just been another bird that turned him down once more - what an unlucky bitch. Alex sipped her drink and watched Ray's movements. The subtle twitches and jerks. She knew that this man was obviously not okay, and yet no one dared confront him about it. Alex felt sorry for him. He'd been obsessively jealous of what Chris had, but when he finally achieved it for himself it was cruelly ripped from his grasp.

This thought made Alex's head turn to where Gene sat opposite, looking down at the table. She owed him more than just a double-meaning speech.

"We good?" She offered, pouting her lips to show her complete indifference towards the topic. In reality, she was on the edge of her seat, ready to bite her lip in anxiety.

Gene lifted his head, which appeared to be heavy tonight, and sighed quite loudly. "Good? This team has been put through too much trauma for one night. Drop it, Drakey."

"Okay." Alex said quickly, not wanting to sound disappointed. She didn't want him to feel that she had left him for good, because that was not what she had done. It was just something she needed to do, to let Molly know that she had not forgotten her. Since she'd accepted the her thing with Gene was over, it seemed that Molly's ghost had vanished from the corner. Alex was free. Until she gave up hope, then this was the way it was meant to be. But that day might come sooner than she hoped, so Gene had to be her life boat. He couldn't just give up on her like this. She hadn't left him for good. "So what... what are you plans for the evening, Hunt?"

"Me?" He leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. "No idea. You?"

"I don't know either." Alex frowned. She'd been hoping to strike up a better conversation, maybe get an insight into his life. But no, he'd shot her down straight away. Maybe he'd realised her tactics.

"Look, we'll have that stupid conversation you birds like having." He suddenly said, spitting as he spoke. "Bloody hell. It's always 'where are we now' and 'where is this going'. Why can't you leave things as they ruddy are?"

"Sorry..." Alex looked down. Where was he getting this from? Was she sending signals? "I was only hoping to elevate your happiness. Get things out in the open, how i really feel, but if that's not what you want... then i'll let it go." She leaned back now, pleased with her teasing nature.

Gene didn't look like he was really interested, apart from the musing on his lips. But then he stood, finishing off his drink and slamming the glass on the table. "Luigi! I'm off. Make sure the Lady Bolls gets to her flat in one piece."

*****

The next day was tiring. Ray was back to his usual self (except for silent spells and moments where Chris had to constantly shout his name across the room to get his attention, and even then all he got was an insult). Gene was stood at the front of the room, hands on hips, ever the forward-talking DCI. Sometimes he reminded Alex of a football manager, in his mannerisms and the way he attacked the people who worked for him with nasty phrases and motivational speeches. All she wanted was to speak to him, but he had been avoiding her all morning.  
Now he was in front of the easel, pointing at a map and going on about a 'drug-pushing murdering bastard' that was out and about in the streets of London. It seemed like the world couldn't get enough of those type of guys, and Alex had to shiver at the thought of another man like Joe Cutts.

"...nailing him with the first punch." Gene concluded his angry announcement with the typical phrases. All fists and violence. "Questions?"

"Yes please!" Alex stuck her hand firmly in the air, biting her bottom lip with a playful smile like a child in a school class.

Gene looked around the room trying to find a decoy that would stop him from having to talk to her, but resolved in giving her the dead eye and sighing almost too loudly. "Drake. Yes. You."

"Well, first of all," She started, resorting back to her old ways of purposely getting on his nerves. "I would like to point out how glad i am that you finally acknowledged my existence after taking it upon yourself to ignore me completely. Secondly, may i speak to you privately concerning that conversation that all us annoying birds must have?" She finished with a quizzical lift of the eyebrow and a smirk.

Taken-aback, Gene took another moment to search the room, this time for anyone who may have heard that. It turned out that they all had, seem as though the room had been other-wise silent as they hung on every word. Chris was making 'O' shapes with his mouth and resisting laughter whilst Shaz grinned at him foolishly. Ray was surprisingly quiet, staring at Drake with a knowing twinkle in his eye. She tried not to seem moved by this as she also scanned the room for smiling faces. Just to spite Gene, of course. He wasn't going to get away with leaving her alone at Luigi's and not telling her why - or telling her anything, really.

Finally, Gene spoke. Harsh, strong yet still shakey words. "My office, now."

Alex rose from her seat, making 'oh dear i'm in trouble' faces at the rest of CID. It erupted slight giggles, at least. As she entered his office, she couldn't see any sign of the Guv and for a split second wondered if her subconscious had made an error. It was the sound of the slamming door and closing blinds that nodded towards the possibility that he'd been behind the entrance all along. Alex made sure not to show Gene that the noise had made her jump, by leaning against his desk with her arse and pursing her lips.

Now all that was left was to face his wrath.


	19. Chapter 19

Alex swiftly flitted her tiny arse through Gene's doors, sliding it along the desk until it reached a comfortable destination and parked next to a half empty packet of cigarettes and a glass of whisky. The Guv himself didn't seem amused by this, choosing this time to slam them into what he hoped to be a sound-proof office and taking long strides towards her until their noses could touch. Alex didn't flinch. She didn't break her cocky expression. She just stared as he did.

"When i got involved in your little game," He began, his breath tickling her lips. "i was prepared for the ups and downs, the down right weird. I do not, however, sign up for humiliation in front of my team."

"Are you referring to our relationship as a game, Hunt?" She replied coolly, already ticked off.

"You better not do anything of the sorts again, Drakey, or i'll have you off every case with a snap of me bloody fingers."

"Ooh, threats. The typical Gene Hunt way of clearing up any problems that he faces." She found herself mocking. "Well i have news for you, i am not scared of a foul-mouthed, bitter-smelling, whisky-drinking bully like you."

"I'm getting really tired of this." Gene sighed.

"Tired? Tired!? Oh, you want to talk to me about being tired?" She flipped out suddenly, jumping from her seat and throwing her arms about in fury. "Do you think i'm here because i want to be? No! I have a daughter! She needs me and maybe, just maybe, i need her! Do you think that..."

And then she was cut off as his lips pushed harshly against her own, feirce yet accurate and apparently desirable. Alex tried her hardest not to offer herself back, trying not to go down that road again. Why was he doing this to her...?  
Eventually, she pushed him away with a gasp, falling backwards an inch and wiping her mouth.

"What was that?" She managed, eyebrows pulling together into a frown that shaped her face into an angry point.

"Shuttin' you up." Gene appeared to shrug, not indifferent but embarrassed. She'd never seen him like this before. "Just one last time, an' all. Just to remind me of better times. Now get out my office and forget about it all. Forget everythin'. It's unprofessional, and i will not be in your bloody firing line."

"So what happened to all those threats, of taking me off the case? What about this 'game' you referred to?" Alex wondered, baffled and almost crazed by his lack of consistency.

Gene leaned past her to reach for his whisky and nodded his head towards his door. "Get out. Get back to work. This 'game' is gettin' in the way of proper police work. I won't stand for that. Either turn back to how it used to be, or just get out. Your choice."

*****

"What did he mean by 'how it used to be or get out'?" Alex spoke to herself from the side of Gene's office where the notice board was kept. When she had left his domain, she hadn't done as he had said and carried on with her job. Instead, she had come round here to consolodate with her brain, try to understand what had happened. Technically, sexual harrassment. She hadn't wanted to be kissed, especially as rough as that had been. It was almost as if...

Alex decided it was time to use that psychology she had almost forgotten about. Okay, so, step 1...

_I began this relationship, because even though he'd kissed me back, he didn't want to interfere... he was a gentleman about it.  
He always had a twinkle in his eye, like he'd wanted this ever since i had arrived in 1981.  
His face when i was under the gun with Joe Cutts, he was torn. Completely beside himself because he wasn't able to save me.  
I was the one who stopped this relationship from blossoming further. I was the one who decided enough was enough._

"Turn back to how it used to be, or get out." Alex repeated. "Either turn back to how it used to be... or get out. Out of his office. Out of his life. Or... turn back to how it used to be." Suddenly very aware of his blushing cheeks, Alex made a rash desision there and then, jogging round the corner and back to his office. That Manc Lion poster felt scary now, his angry face representing his emotion at this very moment. Alex felt disgusting.

She knocked on the door, aware that the otehrs were staring and had probably heard everything that had gone off in there already.

Gene opened the door, as the shutters had been closed and he had no idea that it was her. When he saw her, his face dropped into an even sourer grimace, but he allowed her to enter never-the-less. "This better be about police work."

"Sort of." She lied, shrugging. She sat on his desk again and he sighed.

"Alex," She shuddered. He'd never really called her by her proper name before. "Get off me desk, yer skirts too short an' i can't help me male instincts."

"Please don't try to hide your true feelings behind a mask of sexist garble that you've been brought up to believe is right."

As she has hoped, he looked taken aback. But before he could say anymore, she began to speak again.

"Look, i've been doing some thinking..."

"Oh dear God what has happened to the world?"

"I'll ignore that and continue. I've been thinking about how things ended between us, and how they used to be. And i've come to a desision."

Gene shrugged, now a cigarette in one hand. He didn't know what the hell she was talking about and that much was obvious.

"I love my daughter very much. I want to see her very much. But as long as i'm stuck in this place, i guess the only other thing that really made me feel happy was being with you. And if that means we have to get back together, than so be it. Because, despite how i act and seem on the outside, i guess i do love you, Hunt. And i don't want to be the one who hurts you like i have just realised already happened. Please push all of that to one side, and sort this mess out." She stopped, perhaps for breath, perhaps for a reaction. "Well?"

For a few seconds, Gene said nothing. Then he adjusted his tie, cleared his throat and looked at the clock. "Time is it?" He asked.

Alex glanced over, confused. "3:02pm, why?"

"well, it's just, err..." He shuffled. "We got something celebrate an' the others won't be at Luigi's for ages yet. Fancy dinner?"

"But what about the case?"

"Screw the case, Ray'll sort it. Come on."

So Alex took Gene's outstretched hand in what she imagined to be an oh-so cheesy moment in her life, but what did she care? She was stopping the hurt and the pain, maybe even the accidents, and enjoyed life as it was now instead of living in the past... future? However she looked it it, she knew that this had to be the right way to go about it.

After all, Molly was stood in silence in the corner. With a smile on her face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Yes, we have finally reached the end, my friends! Thank you for staying with this fic - and thanks to those of you who stayed through this AND it's prequel (Everything Is Significant). I hope this satisfied some Galex Shippers for now, and thanks again. xxxNTxxx_**


End file.
